The Green Eyed Gryphon
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Third installment in "Love, Adventure, and Friendship is Magic". Lord Ruber didn't die of Excalibur's magical might, but instead transported himself to Equestria. And this crazy and power driven man is on a quest to find Excalibur's magic in this new land. And his griffin is on this same quest...but for a different purpose. Cover image is from "The Quest For Camelot" wiki page.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they all belong to their respective owners and creators. Funny story about me and "The Quest for Camelot", unlike most people, I didn't grow up watching this movie. I actually just saw this movie with my friends just a couple of months ago, and I ended up enjoying it. Most of the songs were good. I loved Garrett, the dragons, and Ruber's Gryphon. I don't know why I liked the Gryphon so much, but I think it was the fact that he was big and fluffy3 yet also being extremely cool looking, he had a funny yet cute Gollum voice, and that he didn't seem like a bad guy to me. Just an innocent creature who was a slave to Ruber. Ruber was what I hated about this movie. But my friends kept telling me that Gryphon was still a bad guy, and blah la la. Anyway, I recommend you guys watch that movie before reading this fanfic. Enjoy!**

The Green Eyed Gryphon

Chapter 1: The Quest for Excalibur's Magic

The night was quiet in Arthur's kingdom. The moon was heading towards the other end of the sky to set and the sun was about to rise in the other. It certainly was a long night for all after battling and defeating the villainous Ruber. Especially for Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, and all of the other knights of Arthur's Round Table. The heroes had their triumphant celebration after Ruber vanished into the stones of Excalibur's home. But after a couple of hours of drinks and praise, the new heroes and the rest of Arthur's kingdom went to bed with much anticipation. Besides, tomorrow was a new day and it will be another day for celebrating for King Arthur was going to add some new knights to his Round Table.

The night in Arthur's kingdom was empty and no creature was stirring in the streets, or in the castle, or outside the kingdom's walls. One would think that the stone hedge area around Excalibur's stone home would most certainly be vacant and clear of life….but they were wrong. A giant galumphing mass was limping towards the boulders with the three connected rings on them. The creature's back legs were extremely sore and bruised, its paws were wearily and torn, there were multiple of scratches and cuts all over its furry back. There were patches of its feathers and fur that were burnt by dragon fire, and its face and beak were darkened by the fire's ashes. What drew the creature slowly to this sight was the lingering magic remaining of the sword Excalibur and…._his master. _

When the damaged beast came into the moonlight shinning on the boulder in the center of these tall stone hedges, the beast was revealed to be….Ruber's Gryphon. Despite that falcon and those dragons taking a toll on his body and spirit, he was not one of those to be easily broken. He had lived for far too long to die in their claws. He had lived too long to die in the midst of that humiliating battle. He had lived too long just to die as Ruber's slave. Getting closer to the ring designed boulders made the gryphon's eyes glow the eerily shade of green. The gryphon could still smell the remains of his master. The remains did not indicate that he was dead, but simply transported somewhere else. But where was the question daunting the gryphon's mind.

As the gryphon put his massive paw on the boulder, he could still feel that his master had some of the witch's magical potion with him. Like it was still inside it. It was a weak signal, but nonetheless Ruber was still more powerful than any mortal with that kind magic….and Ruber still had power over him. The gryphon could also tell that Excalibur's magic had left Ruber's body, for the magic has stayed within the sword inside the castle….but also in this boulder as well. It was as if the boulder was still trying to protect the sword somehow, even though King Arthur was protecting it once more. This fact along made the gryphon cock his head in confusion. Yet all the gryphon knew was that…the boulders…were centuries older than the magical sword itself. And at this moment, it had more power than the sword itself. It certainly had enough power to dominate Ruber and his witch's magic.

The gryphon needed to follow Ruber…he didn't care where…he just needed to follow Ruber and the witch's potion inside him. But how? The gryphon put his other paw on the boulder….he closed his eyes…and focused all his thoughts on the magic trail that his master left behind. The air around him was filled with silence…silence of the night…but also the silence of his own focused mind. However, the swirling glittering and magic that drifted around the gryphon's feet was as silent as the moon itself. The magic was leaking from the bottom of the boulder and it slowly formed around the motionless gryphon. He may not have been able to hear this magical process, but he could feel it slightly on the outer layers of his feathers and fur. He could feel the magic gentle taking him in…he didn't know if it was a portal in the sky…a rabbit hole in the ground…or even in one of the cracks of the boulder he was touching…but he didn't care…he strangely not worried….in fact he never felt more at peace. The gryphon had a feeling that this magic knew exactly what he needed.

After what it seemed like five minutes of slow yet progressive magical conjuring, the green energy soon became a small but powerful hurricane around the gryphon. And in a bright flash of green light, the gryphon was gone! Without a trance….without an echoing sound to indicate his departure. No one in the castle or in the kingdom took notice of this magical phenomenon….they were only focused on the dreams they had of tomorrow and for the bright future ahead of them.

* * *

When the gryphon gently opened his eyes, he first noticed that his body…wasn't in any pain. He didn't feel the fresh and scorning burnt marks on his body, or the scratches and bruises on his back or legs. His legs felt amazing. His paws felt like they just received a soothing massage. His body felt invincible once more! As he slowly getting up, he took note how he was in black and dark cave, lit by the light of beautiful purple and pink and blue crystals. However, there was a brighter light coming from behind him. He quickly turned his head around and found a gorgeous crystalized blue tree in the middle of this cave. It had strange stiff and crocked branches reaching towards the ceilings and the sides of the cave. It had unusual markings and symbols all over it and tiny but delicate white diamonds hanging from it's branches. But what puzzled the gryphon the most was the fact that the tree processed Excalibur's magic!

How could this be? How is this possible? Only the boulders and stone hedges that protected Excalibur possessed its rare yet mysterious magic. And yet…it was the only explanation he could think of was that Excalibur's magic needed an ending destination…it needed a place that shared its magic with…the same kind of magic. This crystal tree must be the sacred and magical source of this land. What was this new land he was in?

The gryphon a deep cleansing breath in of this new land, he came to the realization that…there was no human scent to be found….anywhere! All that he can smell were…horses. Equine everywhere, especially in this cave. He also caught a whiff of other magical creatures nearby, but…why was this land filled with just horses and magical beasts like him? Where were the humans? But more importantly, he could smell magic…everywhere…in all directions. Magic of all sorts. He also noticed that Excalibur's magic was spread out in six different directions…however this spread out magic was nearby…but it was strange that the Excalibur's magic was not all contained in the crystal tree. Then again, the Excalibur sword had the ability to leave its magically protected home.

When the gryphon opened his green eyes, he saw through the front entrance of the cave a giant rocky wall with stone steps to climb up it. On top of this rocky wall were some tall trees, indicating some kind of forest. He knew that the magical creatures lived up there in that forest. He wondered with these horses lived with the magical creatures as well, however he seriously doubted this due to the cautious and easily frightened nature of the equine species. That is why horses obeyed the will of man…to protect them from dangers of the magical world.

The gryphon knew what he had to do…he had to find the Excalibur's magic of this land. _For Ruber was on this trail already….._

* * *

When Ruber first opened his eyes, he was greet by a painful and terribly bright stream of light, along with the overwhelming feeling of the blazing sun scorching his sore body. It took him a while to regain the details of his surroundings. Ruber found himself…in the middle of a desert. A barren and hot wasteland of golden sand for miles and miles! There was no end to it! Ruber had never been a land like this. There was no sign of plant life! Or water! Or any life whatsoever! For a moment, he thought he was dead. But feeling the soreness of his muscles, the achiness of his feet, and the weariness in his eyes. If he was dead, he wouldn't be feeling this pain right now.

He felt humiliated when feeling this pain because it reminded him of his failure…his soul shattering and heart breaking failure. How could have this happen?! To him of all people?! His plan was perfect! Their fates were sealed! Power was within his grasp! And now…the kingdom was gone…the sword was gone…the magic…wait! The potion's magic! It wasn't gone! Yes, there is still some hope! He silently thanked the magic slowly healing his damaged body, and the remaining magic made him smirk evilly.

However, because the healing process was slow, it was a sign that he didn't have not much power left….the accursed sword and its stone home took most of the witch's magic out of his system. He didn't have enough magic to transport back to Arthur's kingdom. He needed more magic. Ruber soon felt a soothing gust of wind passing through the barren and scorching desert…he treasured how it cooled the sweat in his hair. All of the sudden….some unexpected brushed against his skin. He felt a faint rush of magic…brushed against skin…not just any magic…Excalibur's magic! The signal was weak, but he could tell that Excalibur's magic was coming from the west.

He didn't understand how the powerful sword can be in this strange new land as well, since he lost it during his mysterious trip, but nevertheless _he didn't care. Excalibur was just within reach and he's never going to let that magic escape him…ever again! _

With a wide and dark grin on his smug face, he ventured towards the west. Not caring about the hot sand underneath every step he took. Not caring about the increasing heat that will stop him on his journey or the buckets of sweat coming from every inch of his skin. After taking a couple steps forward, the great and powerful Ruber….slipped on something burning and slippery. This made him fall face forward into the golden sand, which resulted in Ruber accidentally swallowing some sand and for his eyes to be covered in sand as well. His eyes were stinging in pain, and the pain made him kicked furiously at the object that made him tripped.

When Ruber was able to open one of his stinging eyes, he saw a shining piece of bronze armor….his armor! He quickly scrambled towards it and brought his face towards its reflective surface. What Ruber saw…in the armor's reflection…both terrified him and disgusted him. He saw a demented and twisted looking monster. The left side of his face looked like a light pink horse with a choppy red mane. And the other side of his face…was covered in dark black and green stone. It covered the right side of his face unevenly, as if it was a disease consuming his skin. Despite the bulky appearance of this stone hard skin, it still outlined a horse-like face. Ruber looked down at his hands and found that they were now hooves. One pink furry hoof and the other was a rocky hoof. Ruber started ripping his new face in disgust and pain. His beautiful and wonderful face! Gone! Forever! Who's ever fault this is…whose ever magic did this to him…they will pay!

Ruber reared high into the hot air in rage, lifting his new large and hard hooves high and ready to strike. When his front hooves stroked the soft ground below him, Ruber created a deep and unsettling crack in the sandy hill. But Ruber didn't notice the crack because he was trying to catch his breath and calm down his heart beat caused by fury. The crack in the sand gathered itself into the wind. With its scorching golden grains, the crack began to transform into a giant sand pony. Solid, shining like golden bracelets in the sun, no mane or tail or even a face….just a giant mass of sandy destruction.

When the huge sand pony stomped its hoof on the ground, commanding it's presence to its new master, Ruber slowly looked up to the face of this beast before him. Inside his head, he was screaming till no end, but being the man he was…he wouldn't allow his fear show on his face. The sand pony stared at Ruber back, but stayed obediently still, as if waiting for his command. So far, Ruber liked this giant. It was quiet, strong, and didn't seem like an idiot like his previous henchmen. He slowly waved his stone hoof from left to right, which caused the sand pony to follow his hoof and moved his body from left to right.

All his distressing thoughts about his appearance…the new land…disappear and were soon replaced by thoughts about soul consuming power. This power made Ruber's disturbing smile creep slowly on his evil pony face. He then shouted to his new minion "Excalibur's magic….this new kingdom…and all the monsters that live in….WILL BE MINE!" The deformed Ruber then proudly laughed his demented and haunting laugh into the empty desert, making the whole sandy wasteland hear his evil joy and his evil proclamation to the kingdom that will soon feel his wrath.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think so far? Please leave me a review and let me know if my fellow readers like this story. I always look forward to what you guys have to say. I am always open to constructive criticism. In terms of when the next chapter will be up, I will try to complete Chapter 2 and post it by next weekend. It's hard to say because it's December aka the holiday season and I will be very busy with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and "The Quest for Camelot", for they all belong to their respective owners and creators. I just wanted to give a big thank you to my first follower on this story, atomicpuffin!:D You're the best!:) If there are any readers out there….let me know what you think of my story so far… (Cricket chirps in the background). Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

"_And so, Daring Do was on the edge of the water fall…waiting to defend her life and the crest of hope….from the evil Ahuizotl and his snarling cat minions!"_ narrated by the very energized Rainbow Dash. The rainbow Pegasus was snuggled in her warm bed reading a new Daring Do book to her favorite turtle Tank. He was wrapped comfortably in Rainbow's arms and looking at the clean book pages with curiosity and excitement. He was thankful to only be in his owner's embrace, but also for her to read the story to him. Tank didn't know how to read. His propeller and googles were resting in the bottom drawer of the nightstand next to Rainbow's large and fluffy bed.

"_Despite the daunting falls behind her, Daring Do smirked at Ahuizotl's cats and said 'Ahuizotl, are you sure that your pussy cats were willingly to swim after little old me?'" _continued Rainbow the Daring Do book narrator. Daring Do's remark to Ahuizotl made Rainbow snort and chuckle so loud that she had to put the book down in order to catch her breath. Tank smiled brightly at his expressive owner, his own happiness growing in Rainbow's happiness.

After wiping away from laughter tears from her eyes, Rainbow turned her face towards Tank and said "Boy! That Daring Do! She sure knows how to get under Ahuizotl's skin! I don't blame her for wanting to tease him all the time, he's waaaaay too much fun to tease."

Tank nodded his head in agreement and grinned at Rainbow with his shy smile. This made Rainbow let out a small side smile and chuckle softly at her awesome pet. She patted his head softly and whispered "I think we should get to bed…before we pull another all-nighter like last time."

As Rainbow was going to her nightstand to turn the bed lamp off, Tank let out a grumbling turtle-like growl. She looked down at Tank finding his once grinning face into a frustrated pout. Rainbow chuckled while still reaching for the lamp, "Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger buddy but all good little turtles and good little pegasi need their sleep. I promise that I will finish the story tomorrow night. Sound good?"

Rainbow got her answer when Tank slowly licked her cheek with surprisingly long and slimy tongue. She giggled at his wet touch and wiped her cheek away of the turtle drool. Once the lamp was off, she brought herself and Tank back into the covers. She whispered a sweet good night before dozing off. And Tank followed her lead. While making themselves more comfortable in the cloud-like master bed, the pony and turtle snuggled closer to each other and smiled peacefully in their slumber.

Rainbow Dash's room, along with the rest of her enormous palace in the sky, was sweetly lit by Princess Luna's serene white moon. The moon was shaped like a crescent tonight. Even though it wasn't full, it still gave enough light for the ponies to see when traveling around at night. The crescent moon wasn't bright enough to keep tired and sleepy ponies from, well, sleeping. Rainbow's house will also quiet and filled with the sounds of the gentle night breeze that would sometimes pass by. There were times in the night where this breeze would blow through the tiny holes of the white clouds that make up Rainbow's home, and in this process, would create a whistling chime like sound.

Truly, it was the perfect night to dream of adventure, excitement, and awesomeness for Rainbow Dash and her little Tank. That is until…..**CLASH! **A large and sharp claw swiped through Rainbow's cloud and glass window! **Boom! Crash! **A hulking furry mass followed after this sharp claw through the window and landed in front of Rainbow's master bed. The rainbow pegasus and her pet instantly woke up and found a pair of…_green glowing eyes_…staring straight into their souls. Rainbow Dash noticed in her shock that the eyes belong to a giant beast that was lurking over her body and bed, while its claws were buried deep into her bed posts. Its bulking back almost reached to the top of her bedroom ceiling, Rainbow thought to herself _Dang this guy is huge! _When Rainbow stared back into the glowing green eyes, she saw that his eyes highlighted the long yet piercing looking beak. Rainbow then realized to herself _Wait a minute…is this guy a….?_

Before Rainbow could finish her thought, the intruder harshly grabbed her around the waist with one of his massive claws. When the creature grabbed Rainbow, he also capture her entire bed blanket in his grip as well. Rainbow struggled, kicked, and tried to flap her wings in the beast's claw but couldn't. When she realized she couldn't, she shouted at the top of her lungs "LET! Argh! GO! Ugh! OF ME! What is it?! Argh geez! That you want?!"

The monster paused his descendent from her bed to the ground, and then looked at the creature in his paw. His eyes stopped glowing, and he looked at her…what appeared to be in shock and curiosity…as if surprised that words came out of her mouth…however this moment didn't last too long. He shook his head and brutishly headed towards the window he came in through. This action made Rainbow shout, scream, and fight in his paw even more. It also made the turtle trying to balance in the bed sheet, flip over the bed while the intruder dragged the bed along with him. The beast showed no signs of caring about whether his prey would scream and alert other creature around her. He didn't show any signs of caring about the state of her home, and he certainly didn't notice the turtle that was on the bed.

As the furry yet massive creature was about to fly out of the window, Tank dug himself out of the bed blankets on the floor and ran as fast as his shell could carry him to attack the monster taking his friend away. Tank was aiming for the intruder's tail, hoping to bite it and give the creep some pain. However…poor little Tank was…_too late…_

The monster opened his giant wings quickly and thrust himself into the sky, while leaving a powerful gust behind him. This made Tank fall over to the floor and spin on his shell. When Tank stopped spinning on his shell and the gust of wind was gone, he slowly went to the window above him and looked sadly towards the sky. Rainbow saw her turtle Tank at her window and cried out "TANK!"

Tank's heart broke into millions of pieces when he heard Rainbow calling out to him. He was helpless when she needed him the most. If only he was wearing his propeller, he could have stopped that creep and Rainbow would still be safe. _Some loyal and dependable pet I turned out to be _Tank pondered to himself. He lowered his extended neck and head to the floor…and let out some small soft tears.

* * *

Rarity was helping Sweetie Belle gather up all the things she brought over to the boutique into Sweetie's pink saddlebag. Rarity was always shocked to find Sweetie Belle bringing over just about a million of items for their weekend sleepovers. It was only two days yet Sweetie Belle brought over her entire room with her. _Oh well,_ Rarity thought to herself, _I suppose she inherited this trait from her sister. _This made Rarity chuckle and smile to herself. It was about two minutes till eight pm, and Rarity's parents were about to pick up Sweetie Belle and take her home. It was Sunday night after all, she needed to get her rest and prepare for school tomorrow. Despite Sweetie Belle's suggestion of staying over tonight as well. As much as Rarity loved having her little sister around, the fashionista knew that she would not be the most helpful pony in helping Sweetie Belle get ready for school in the morning. Rarity knew that she would get overly stressed trying to pick out the right outfit for Sweetie to wear or packing up her lunch for her.

When Rarity found Sweetie Belle's small silver hair brush underneath one of the mannequins, she gently lifted it with her magic and put it in Sweetie's saddlebag. Rarity then asked her sister politely "Did you get everything Sweetie?"

It was in that moment that Sweetie Belle popped up out of a pile of fabrics in the corner of the room. She was holding one of her bows in her mouth. She happily skipped out of the pile and headed towards her saddlebag to tuck her bow into its pockets. "Yup, sure did sis!" Sweetie responded with a cheeky smile.

Rarity smiled along with Sweetie Belle and levitated her saddlebag on top of Sweetie's back. The weight of the saddlebag almost had Sweetie tip over, but because of her fast reflexes, she was able to regain her balance quickly. This made Rarity put her front hoof over her mouth and hide her giggles. As the two sisters headed towards the front door, Sweetie Belle then begged her sister "Are you sure that you don't any help tomorrow with the shop?"

Rarity smirked and rolled her eyes at Sweetie, knowing exactly what she was trying to get at. Rarity responded "No Sweetie, for the twentieth time."

Sweetie Belle pleaded with an innocent smile "If its school you're worried about, I can always skip."

Rarity chuckled while answering "My my Sweetie, I know you've always been persistent about our weekend sleepovers but this is too much. Even for you. What's going on with you?"

Sweetie Belle smirked and stared at Rarity with a 'know it all' kind of look before replying "You know exactly what's going on."

Rarity confused by Sweetie's statement "Um…I'm not quite sure what you're getting at Sweetie."

Sweetie gave her face a light smack with her front hoof before proclaiming "Aw c'mon Rarity! You know what! Think about it!...It starts with a D and ends with Iego." Sweetie Belle emphasized her last statement with a slight wiggling of her eyebrows.

Rarity's face immediately burned up and turned into a deep and ripe tomato red. She had to put her front hoof in the middle of her face to hide her embarrassment from her little sister. How dare she assume such a thing?! "Oh honestly Sweetie Belle! I can't believe you! Not only are you suspecting something that's not….even there, but you're insulting your one and only sister! You just want to stick around just to tease your sister and her friend!"

Sweetie Belle then responded sincerely "I don't want to tease you and Diego. All I'm saying is that I love seeing you and Diego together. Aww you two are so sweet together. It's like Beauty and the Beast in the real life."

Rarity sighed "Oh Sweetie, what is up with this recent obsession over Beauty and the Beast."

Rarity was trying to calm down the heat and blush spreading across her face, but she couldn't and this made Rarity very frustrated. What was it with this werepony that made her act and feel this way?! Ever since Nightmare Night, Diego has been visiting her in the boutique every day for the past two weeks. How he found out about her boutique and where it was in Ponyville is something that she will never know. And every single time, he could barge into the door without Rarity letting him in properly. But every single time, he would make up with giving her a bouquet of dried roses. The whole boutique and even her room were being covered with dried roses galore, she was running out space to store them all. She found the dried up roses to be a strangely kind and flattering gesture.

However, she found it irritating when Diego would the coo her with some strange nicknames he makes up for her, and try to lock her in his embrace. But Rarity was always thankful for how she can use her work as an excuse to get out of their locked embraces. Rarity always found it fascinating how intrigued and curious Diego was about her work…and about her life in general. At first, she thought his fascination with her fashion line came solely from his obsession over her…however his eyes were always bright and wide whenever he saw a new creation she made…or that his questions about her fashion and art were always spoken in a genuine tone. Not to mention, Diego was a splendid participatory listener when it came to learning the little things that made Rarity who she is. He always understood what she was talking about, instead of being caught in the daze of her beauty like most stallions would be. In fact, Diego always showed signs that he remembered all the things she would tell him…as if all her words were important treasures to him. It was actually quite refreshing for Rarity. So far in his visits, he hasn't tried to kiss Rarity once. Not on the cheek, or the lips, or even on the hoof. He was just…simply happy to hold her and be in her presence. She wondered why he wouldn't want to kiss her especially with his specially loving devotion to her and all….not that she wanted him to kiss her. Oh all of these facts just put her head in the whirlwind. She needed to focus on something else.

Luckily, a distraction came knocking on her door and she quickly opened it with a bright grin on her face. It was of course her sweet and adorable parents. Sweetie Belle shouted while charging at her parents to give them a hug "Mom! Dad!"

The sisters' parents happily embraced in their little filly's hug, hugging her tighter to show how much they missed Sweetie Belle. "Aww shucks, it's get to see you kiddo!" said their Mid-western sounding dad.

"Did ya have some fun with your sister now?" said their also very Mid-western sounding mother.

Sweetie Belle cheered "I sure did!" Then she shifted her eyes towards Rarity behind her with a sly smirk on her face "Especially when Die…"

Rarity rapidly covered Sweetie's mouth with both of her front hooves, while trying to look innocent in front her now confused parents. Rarity's mom asked Sweetie "When what happened?"

Rarity quickly answered with a fake cheerful voice "When dear Spike came to visit. Yes! When Spike came to visit! He's always so much so fun! Fun Fun! Right **Sweetie?!" **

When Sweetie was able to escape her sister's powerful grip and catch her breath, she pouted at Rarity before replying "Yeah…lots of fun."

Rarity hasn't had the chance to tell her parents about her new 'suitor' yet. She just didn't know how to explain some pony like Diego to ponies she knows, especially if those ponies are her parents. Rarity keeps telling herself that soon she will figure out a way to tell them somehow.

After Sweetie Belle's dead pan statement, the unicorn sisters' parents were still perplexed by the strange and very suspicious behavior of their children. But the parents knew darn well that Rarity and Sweetie Bell were bad liars, eventually, they will cave in to the pressure.

They chuckled quietly to themselves before the father of the household took Sweetie's hoof and said "Well now, we better get going and get our sweet little groundhog here to bed."

Their mom then added while adding a kiss to Sweetie's forehead "Oh yeah you betcha!"

The three ponies happily traveled into the dark night of Ponyville, while Rarity happily waves goodbye at them until….they were just about…out of sight. Once they were gone, Rarity quickly shut the door behind her and collapsed in relief to the floor. Rarity sighed "That was a close one!"

After forty minutes of neatly prepping herself for bed, Rarity puts her fuzzy red robe on and starts walking peacefully to her bedroom from her bathroom. Rarity was also wearing huge blue curlers in her mane and tail in order for them to keep their magnificent curls. Rarity just couldn't wait to go to bed. After a long day of keeping both Sweetie Belle and Diego entertaining while working on her fashion master pieces, she certainly needed her beauty sleep. Rarity was so eager to get to her bedroom that she didn't notice…_a pair of glowing green eyes following her from one of her hallway windows…_

When Rarity placed her white and polished hoof on the door knob leading to her bedroom, a harsh claw tighten around her shoulder while another claw swiftly covered Rarity's mouth before she could scream for life….

* * *

Pinkie Pie was woken from her slumber by a deep yet loud grumbling sound. She opened her eyes in confusion and looked underneath her covers to see what was causing the noise. But when she thought about what the sound could be, Pinkie laughed "Hehe it's just me! Wow stomach you're really hungry tonight, aren't ya?"

Her stomach answered her question with another grumble, which made Pinkie giggle in delight. She then told her stomach "Don't worry, I'll get us something to eat. But you got to be veeerrryyy quiet."

Pinkie Pie dived back into the covers of her bed, and snaked all the way to the end of the bed. Her head slowly revealed itself out of the covers at the end of her bed. She looked suspiciously to the right and left before sneaking out of her bed. She tipped down all the way down the stairs, careful not to wake up the Cakes and their precious babes.

Once Pinkie Pie was at the bottom of the stairs, she again gave her suspicious looks to the right and left before dashing into the kitchen with great speed. She grinned widely at the fridge before opening it with anticipation and excitement. On the middle self…in the fridges' glorious yet blinding light was…Ms. Cake's fresh baked carrot and banana cupcakes! Pinkie Pie smiles and licked her lips greedily before stuffing her entire head into the cold fridge.

When she pulled her head out, she had three cupcakes in her mouth. She closed her cupcake eating mouth and began to chew happily on the sweets. She even closed her eyes just to enjoy the bliss of it all. Pinkie Pie may love sweets as much as the next pony, but she would never eat all of Ms. Cake's masterpieces before she could sell them to Ponyville. That would be selfish of Pinkie.

In the dark front entrance of the kitchen….lurking in the shadows beyond the fridge's light….was an enormous and bulking figure with…._glowing green eyes_….raising its massive paws to…_strike…._

* * *

Twilight was on the highest crystal branch balconies of her new castle, looking at the stars with her old telescope that she managed to save in the wreckage of her old home. Princess Luna's were all out tonight, along with some glittering star dust and specs of the Milky Way galaxy to go with it. Spike was fast asleep in his little dog-like bed in Twilight's room. He went to bed early in order to wake up early to not only finish all his chores, but get to Rarity's boutique before Diego the werepony can. Twilight could see how much Rarity's new suitor has been bugging Spike lately. _The poor little guy _Twilight thought to herself.

Twilight was observing the North Star tonight, and she was an awed in her new star observing deck. She felt so close to the stars that she could touch them with her front hoof. Even though that was impossible and illogical according to astronomy and physics. But when it came to the stars, Twilight always loved acting like a filly and dream of all what she could do with stars if she had the power and magic to fly wherever they are. After analyzing the North Star in her telescope, Twilight went to the small coffee table on her right and wrote down some notes in her star journal. Notes like the star's changing position in the sky, new developments in its size and measurements, and how bright its light was tonight. When Twilight finished writing notes on the North Star, she suddenly heard the flapping of wings…but it was louder than the usual pegasi wing flap.

Twilight looked to the right side of Ponyville from her coffee table….the noise wasn't coming from there. Then she quickly went over to the left side of the balcony, and found the source of the noise was coming from….Sugar Cube. Twilight narrowed her eyes and focused on Sugar Cube in the darkness. From what she could make out, she saw….some large creature on the roof! She rapidly grabbed her telescope and swooped it towards the Sugar Cube corner direction. Her eyes widen to their fullest capacity…she saw a massive and furry griffin like monster…about to fly off roof…with…an unconscious Pinkie Pie in its front paw!

Anger and fear boiled quickly in Twilight's heart and soul. With a snarling yet determined look on her face, she magically transported herself quickly to Sugar Cube.

"_Drop my friend_….NOW!" shouted a very furious Twilight to the powerful griffin monster.

The beast folded its wings and turned around to face the purple alicorn. He saw a raging fire in her eyes, and if she was a predator, she would show all of her sharp fangs to him. Despite her intimating appearance and stance, the creature was unfazed by this.

He unfolded his wings in a flash, zoomed through the air, and charged at Twilight with all his might. The surprised yet terrified Twilight didn't have the time to back up and fly, or at least think about her next move when the monster…swooped over her head with great speed and…grabbed her face by his large tail!

Before Twilight knew it, they were already high above Ponyville and heading towards the town's bounders. The purple alicorn was going to scream for help, but the beast's large tail coiled around her mouth and her eyes…_and her whole world became dark…._

* * *

Winnona's barking echoed throughout the serene and quiet Apple household. This made Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith slowly and tiredly enter out of their bedrooms to meet their dog waiting for them in the hallway. Applejack yawned "What-what is it girl?"

When Winnona saw Applejack, her barks became more high pitched and panicky. Her dog's eyes were big and filled with fear. Winnona clawed her front paws up on Applejack's front legs, followed by Winnona running down the hallway. Winnona stopped by the top of the stairs, to tell Applejack to follow her. Applejack knew something was wrong and comforted Winnona "Don't worry girl, I'm coming."

Before Applejack could run after her dog, Apple Bloom said to her older sister "We're coming too Winnona!"

Granny Smith added "Darn tooting!"

Big Mac added a serious "Eeyup."

Applejack gave her family a smile before the whole gang followed rapidly after their dog down the stairs.

Winnona lead the Apple family to the vampire fruits bats section of the orchard. Applejack groaned in her mind _Don't tell me that those _varmint_ are up to no good again!_ Despite this thought, she had a feeling that her little Winnona was tracking down a varmint…_far worse than the vampire fruit bats. _

After traveling a couple feet into the vampire fruit bat's part of the orchard, Winnona created a halting hockey stop in front a Red Delicious tree and began growling ferociously at it. The Apple family soon arrived at the tree, panting and sweating to no end. Applejack was the first one to notice the beast that Winnona was baking and growling at.

This varmint was half the size of the tree itself, it was furry and feathery with paws as big as the tree trunks. It looked like it had the strength to knock down the tree it wanted to…but instead, the beast had a large burlap sack in its claws and gathered all the tree's apples into its sack.

Applejack couldn't stand no good thieves in her orchard, no matter how big and bulky they are! She growled at him "Put the apples down! You no good varmint!"

The monster turned its head around to Applejack, while still holding the sack in its paws. He stared at her with…_his glowing green eyes_… Applejack couldn't deny that those eyes petrified her in that moment. She was so scared that she didn't notice that the creature swiftly stuffed her into its apple sack and rapidly took to the sky. This made the rest of the Apple family desperately call out her name for her, praying that Applejack could hear them.

Winnona immediately followed the varmint and galloped with all her might in his direction. The Apple family, with fear and panic in their hearts, ran after their dog. They didn't care how tired they were or how hopeless their situation may seemed, they were determined to bring their little Applejack home safe and sound.

* * *

Winnona and the Apple family ran after that beast for what seemed like to be fifteen minutes, unsure where the varmint was going to strike next or what he wanted in the first place. They ran through the grassy hills, the dirt paved paths, the bushes and rambles that surround the outside of the pony, just to be in shadow of the creature's flight. They were dirty, scratched and bruised….but their adrenaline and determination never faltered. It wasn't until that…they saw Fluttershy's cottage…did they realize what the creature was up to.

Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith screamed Fluttershy's name with all their breath, hoping that the sleeping pegasus would hear their warning before the creature takes her too. Angel bunny and Fluttershy came to the living room to investigate the screams coming from outside. Fluttershy opened the window and…her eyes and jaw opened wide to find the poor Apple family running after…a terrifying monster…_with haunting glowing green eyes_…heading towards her little cottage. Fluttershy looked like a deer…caught in the bright light of a flashlight…staring into the terrifying light of the creature's eyes…looking like a prey ready to be caught.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but at the same time….it's fun to leave your fans wanting more**** Mwhahaha! Lol I'm such a bad person;) Anyway, I don't know if I will be able to finish the next chapter by next weekend. I don't know if I will be able to finish it by the end of December. Most likely, I will post the next one after New Year's. So please forgive me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators. The only thing I own are my OCs like Diego. I hope everypony had a lovely holiday and a great start to their new year:) I would like to thank all my new reviews, followers, favorites, and new readers. You guys are the best ever:D I also want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer KidatHeart5. Today is his or her birthday. Happy Birthday KidatHeart5!:) I hope this chapter meets with your expectations. I hope this chapter is worth the wait for all my readers.**

Chapter 3: Dreams

Diego was happily prancing along the main street of Ponyville during the next morning. The dirt and grass streets were fresh with dew, and the air was chilly and crisp. The leaves were all on the ground, and the land was preparing for winter. It was 8:30am, and ponies were exiting their homes for work, errands, and rendez-vouses with friends. As the ponies were approaching the main street, they noticed the skipping werepony with his eyes closed. It shocked the ponies, and made them gasp a little, however it took them a moment recognize him. He was the mysterious hairy pony that always visited Carsouel Boutique every day. When he first came to town, the ponyville citizens were terrified of the beast. Believing he was a menace from the Everfree forest ready to attack their small as Diego's visits progressed, the ponies observed how their town and it's citizens were undamaged at the beginning and end of his visits. So they understood that he was no threat to them. A strange-looking character...but harmless nonetheless.

Each time Diego visited Ponyville, he never paid attention to the stares or screams or gasps he recieved...his mind was in a blissful paradise with Rarity. His heart still beats like crazy whenever he walks up to her house in the morning. He couldn't wait to give her these white dried roses he cut from the Count's castle garden. Diego just picked them this morning. Diego just couldn't believe how much his life has changed ever since that magical Nightmare Night. One day his routine was occupied his bone collection he buried in the front yard, and now...his heart was filled with tender and sweet love.

Rarity...just one look into her wide purple eyes and he knew...that they would always be together...he would always be with her. He loved caring for her. He loved spoiling her. He loved holding her. He loved seeing her. He loved listening to her. He loved getting to her, for that's where the true magic lied. It was like each day he was discovering a new layer..a new side to her. There is depth and dimensional to this mare. Her heart and nature portrayed a pony that would always fasnicate others. Thinking about Rarity made the big wolf like pony sigh deeply to himself. Diego took a quick peek at the bouqet in his jaws, and notice how beautifully cream white they were. Their color remind him of Luna's Moon and Rarity's pearly coat. Now that Diego thought about it...Rarity's coat glowed like the white moon. His little moon. It has a nice ring to just might call her that for now on.

Before he knew it, Diego was at the front entrance of the boutique. He straightened his posture, groomed the top of his head, and placed the bouquet in his front hoof before opening the door. "Oh my little moon! Where are you?" Said Diego in a sing-song voice.

Diego's arrival was answered with silence. This silence deeply disturb Diego. He looked around the large front room of the boutique and didn't find Rarity anywhere. He also couldn't smell her anywhere. There were trances of her scent on the clothes and in the house, but not a strong lingering scent to indicate that she was here. Diego's heart soon began to race. This didn't make any sense! Then his ears perked towards the stairs, and heard soft sobbing. He galloped upstairs and followed the sobbing he knew it...he saw Sweetie Belle and Spike...and two other adult ponies...crying by Rarity's scarred bedroom door. Diego's world stop as he stared at all the gigantic claw marks on Rarity's door.

It took a couple of minutes for Sweetie Belle to notice Diego in front of the door. She softly said to him while wiping tears from her eyes "Diego."

This made Spike and Rarity's parents to look past their tears to see the werepony. Diego turned his head slightly towards Sweetie with distraught eyes. Then he turned his attention towards Spike and the two other adult ponies. They all looked at each other with fear, grief, worry,and confusion. Everyone was trying so hard to comprehend on what to Rarity that they couldn't say a word. Diego focused his gaze back at the door and slowly pushed it gasped at the wreckage inside his beloved's room.

Her bed was collasped and crushed by the same claws that wrecked her door. Her blankets were torn into thousand of pieces everywhere. The feathers inside the pillows were scattered as well. And poor Opal was shivering in a tight ball in her cat bed in the far corner of the room. Diego immediately went over to the white cat and sat on the floor next to her. He lowered his head to her eye level so that she could see him. When Opal sensed a new body of heat next to her, she jumped in fear. However once she saw Diego's warm red eyes and his large fuzzy muzzle, her fear disappeared and purred at the sight of him. Diego offered his front paw towards her head and she gladly nuzzled into it. He smiled at her tender affection.

It's strange. He never thought he would ever like had nothing against cats. It's just that cats weren't always so friendly towards the canine species, which was understandable because it was based on instinct. And instinct isn't a personal thought, just means of survival. When he first visited the boutique, Opal completely ignored him. He did give his friendly hello to her in order to please Rarity, but Opal ignored him regardless. Opal was smart enough to know that Diego wouldn't harm Rarity or her. As Diego's visits progressed and as he continued to ignore her, one day she randomly cuddled and purred by his leg. And she liked him ever since. Diego was confused by this while Rarity found the whole incidence strangely adorable. Diego didn't know whether Opal liked him just because he wasn't paying attention to her. Or maybe it was because he had an animal like presence and animals naturally feel comfortable with other animals no matter what species. Either way, Diego slowly started to enjoy Opal's company over time as well.

Diego saw in the corner of his eye a giant hole on the other side of the room. He picked himself off the floor and went towards the hole to investigate. Opal quickly followed Diego and stayed by the front paw she caressed earlier. Diego saw that the hole was on the right wall of the bedroom, and the hole took the place of where a window would looked over the edge of the hole and saw all of Ponyville in its bright and beautiful morning glow. Diego closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the hot and painful tears coming from his breaking heart. Opal nuzzled against his leg, trying to soothe her new furry friend of his sorrow. Diego couldn't hold it in any longer...he screamed into the sky with tears in his tears streaming down his cheeks "RARITY!" His emotional scream then turned into a wolf like howl that had a sad and somber tone.

* * *

When Discord opened his eyes, he was greeted by a too bright ray of sun shine. He had put his lion paw over his eyes in order to adjust to the light. He slowly propped himself up and noticed that he was laying in a giant field of pink and yellow wild daises. Discord thought to himself where am I? And why am I in a field of flowers? Before he could stand back up on his feet, something tugged Discord by the end of his short zebra mane. This mighty tug forced Discord to lay back down on his back. Discord was irrated by this painful pull, however he was disturbed by what he saw next.

"F-Fluttershy?!" Said Discord with his eyes almost popping out of his head. Fluttershy was smiling at was staring into his eyes sweetly with her giant sea green eyes.

She giggled before answering "You naughty draconquees, and just when you were about to take your nap. Oh well, I guess I have to soothe you back to sleep."

It was in that moment that Discord discovered that his head was laying on something soft and warm. His eyes swiftly went side to side and saw that...his head was in her lap! Before Discord could quickly get out of her embrace, Fluttershy's slowly stroked Discord's long white beard with her front hooves. She also hummed Hush Now, Quiet Now to him. The combination of her soft touch and her sweet voice instantly relaxed Discord and made him sigh in utter bliss. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at the blissful expression on her friends face. She gently brought her face closer to Discord's face which made some of her thick pink hair fell over her ears and onto Discord's cheeks. Discord's smile grew as Fluttershy's face came closer to him. He took in a deep breath in of her hair's scent. She smells like chocolate roses and water lilies Discord mentally sighed to himself.

Fluttershy whispered to Discord while still slowly stroking his beard "Your beard is so soft Discord. It's like cashmere."

Discord responded proudly "Why thank you my dear. Everything about me may be unruly, but not my magnificent beard. It holds my charm don't you know."

Fluttershy chuckled at Discord's wit before whispering into his ear "Oh yes, I do know Discord."

Fluttershy's statement made Discord nervously blush which made Fluttershy bring her muzzle in to touch Discord's snout. Discord began to sweat and stiffen at not only how close Fluttershy was to him, but also her strange new boldness.

Discord heistantly muttered "Um Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy interrupted Discord with "Oh dear, you don't seem to be sleepy yet. Hmmm. Oh I know!"

She lifted her nose off of Discord's muzzle...placed her front hooves on the sides of Discord's face...fluttered her eyes half closed...perses her lips towards Discord's panicked at the sight of Fluttershy's soft lips..coming towards...his lips! Not the cheek this time! But why is she doing this?! What has come over this mare?! And..why am I not moving away from this and not trying to stop her?! Discord closed his eyes, not knowing what would come next.

Just as Fluttershy was centimeters away from Discord's lips, a massive hand grab the shy pegasus away. Discord rapidly opened his eyes and turned around to find his dear Fluttershy screaming in Tirek's grip. The cenataur was at his giant and powerful size again, and Tirek was grinning evilly at his ex parther in his crime. He let out a deep chuckle in his chest before raising Fluttershy high in the air. Discord snarled at Tirek before sprinting into action. Discord uses his magic to make his body glow of dark purple aura, and this aura made Discord grow into a giant like Tirek. Discord knew that throwing magical attacks at Tirek would only hurt Fluttershy in the process. So he decided to wrap around Tirek like a jungle boa, especially around the waist and neck, force him to release Fluttershy. It took alot of strength and will on Discord's part to restrain the muscle bound freak, but after a few minutes of struggle and lost of breath, Tirek finally released the tension in his hand. Fluttershy flew quietly back to the ground, while Discord released his snake coil around Tirek. Tirek took in some deep and panting breaths before collasping back to the forest floor.

However, once Tirek's body touched the ground, the centaur turned into ashes and flew into the wind. Discord didn't notice for he was more worried about Fluttershy and to see if that dispicable brute hurt her in any way.

He shrinked back to his normal size, and put his claw on her small shoulder "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Are you alright dear?"

She didn't answer...she slowly turned to face Discord with her head hung low and revealed herself to be..."Louise?" Discord asked as he slowly removed his paw from her shoulder. She was the golden pony harp that Discord created awhile back. When he was pretending to be sick in front of Twilight.

"W-What are you doing here? But more importantly, what have you done with Fluttershy?" Asked Discord.

Louise slowly lifted her face towards the creature talking to her, she opened her eyes to reveal her golden Irises. Her eyes were filled with golden tears...streaming gently down her lovely Fluttershy-like face...

* * *

"Discord?"

Discord jolted out of his sleeping branch in his thinking tree. The draconquees straight on his face, which caused the rest of his body to slowly collapse upon the ground like dominos.

"Oh shoot! Discord! Are-are you alright?!"

Discord groaned while rubbing the new bump on his head and his eyes. The pain wasn't coming from anything physical, but from his pride. Discord couldn't believe how easily he submitted to the will and law of gravity. Especially in front of some pony! He titled his head backwards, while his body still laying on the ground,and saw his friend Stellar Eclipse standing over him. What made it worse was the worrisome expression on his friend's face.

Discord sighed while getting up "I'm fine, I'm fine. I swear, you ponies are too paranoid for your own good."

The two friends started walking towards Discord's towering patterned castle. Discord stretched his arms, legs,back and tail like he was Gumby.

Stellar pointed out "Are you sure you're alright? I mean, you've got some major bags under your eyes."

Discord paused and then magically summoned a small golden hand mirror in his paw. When he brought the mirror closer to his face,he saw that his friend was correct. His beautiful mismatched eyes were distorted by the huge, puffy, dark rings underneath them.

He couldn't bare to look at it anymore, so he immediately poof away his mirror and lied to Stellar "These bags under my eyes are signs of rest and sleep, my dear boy."

Discord has been having these nightmare/dreams ever since Nightmare Night. But the Lord of Chaos couldn't figure out what was causing them. He tried everything. Sleeping Spells, comfy pillows, music beside his bed, hot chocolate milk before bed. When none of those worked, he tried sleeping in his thinking tree. But his nights all ended up the same. A strange paradise with Fluttershy...then Tirek or some kind of monster attacking Fluttershy...and then Louise.

What did all this mean?!

Woah. Discord never thought he would ask himself that kind of question.

Meanwhile, Stellar Eclipse didn't buy Discord's story. He cocked his invisible eyebrow to Discord. The brown pegasus had been around Discord long enough to know when he was lying, especially with obvious lies. However,despite his friend's prideful façade, Stellar knew that Discord will cave in and confess eventually. Especially with a little persuasion from Fluttershy. That last thought made Stellar Eclipse smirk to himself.

Their path was soon blocked by a small fluffy object, squealing and squeaking with terror and urgency.

Stellar then said"Angel bunny?"

Angel was panting hard and placed his front paws on his knees in front of Stellar and Discord. His snow white fur was soaking with sweat and his beady black eyes were filled with tears.

Soon as he catch his breath, he continued to squeak and squeal sad but desperate sounds as he pointed towards Ponyville. Stellar couldn't understand what Angel was saying, so he looked to Discord for some kind of translation.

Discord's eyes widen and his face turned pale like a ghost. He whispered "Fluttershy?"

Angel sadly nodded his head yes while still keeping his gaze on Discord.

The draconquues harshly grabbed Stellar and Angel into his arms as he magically transported them to the front yard of Fluttershy's cottage.

Stellar and Discord gasped at the sight of the giant hole by the cottage front door..that hole use to be the front window.

Discord kept repeating to himself desperately "No, no, no, no, no, no."

He ran through the giant hole and looked all around to find his precious Fluttershy.

He exclaimed "FLUTTERSHY!"

All he could find was her furniture tossed upside down, her blankets and quilts in rips and tears, and her animals huddled together in the far corners of the living room.

Discord kept looking under each piece of furniture, kept looking in each room, calling out Fluttershy's name, magically transporting from one spot to the next. Angel hung his head low, trying to hide his tears from his animals friend and Stellar Eclipse. Stellar was still and kept looking at Discord with concern and shock. He was also trying to find a way to calm his friend down and figure out where in Equestria could Fluttershy be.

Author's Note: Louise was that golden pony harp that was briefly seen in Discord's song "Glass of Water" in the episode "Three's a Crowd". The reason I put her in was actually to make a reference to one of the fanfics I made on my account. It's called "Golden Tears". Check it out if you have time;) In terms of when the next chapter will be out: either this weekend or next weekend. It's hard to say because I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and I'm also working on another story. It's called "The Operatic Angel". So sorry you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and "The Quest for Camelot",for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I just want to give all my readers, new reviews, new favorites and follows, a big hug!❤ But I can't forget my readers who have been with this story since the first chapter, you guys get all my love too❤ Here's to more readers in the future and wish me luck for the future chapters of this story. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: The Kind Master

The gryphon took the mane six away...far into the mountains near the border of the Saddle Arabia desert. The sharp, dark, rocky, green less, snow less mountains captured the warm winds of the desert but also had heights matching those of Cloudsdale. He put each of the sleeping/unconscious ponies in medium sized iron cages. The cages were placed in the circle around a large fire. The gryphon used a magical plant he found on his way to the mountains to make the ponies pass out. The gryphon also used the materials and plants he could find at the bottom of the mountain...and conjure up a potion.

It was a dry dusty potion. He dusted the cages with this potion. He cast a spell so that ponies could not see or hear each other, but the ponies can see and hear him. The spell also assures that Ruber will not able to see and hear the ponies as well, but it doesn't block their magical signal. The gryphon noticed when he brought the unconscious ponies together, the Excalibur magic grew stronger. Their power lies in their unity. If they woke up and saw each other, they could easily overpower him.

The gryphon waited closely next to the fire...waiting for the ponies to wake up...and waiting for Ruber to come. He waited patiently and quietly. Awhile, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the serenity of the night.

Rainbow Dash was the first to wake. The sounds of crackling fire wood brought Rainbow out of her Wonderbolt dream. Her eyes squinted at the over-whelming glow from the fire. However, her body and wings tingled at the heat coming her way. She scooted closer to the fire...but the iron bars stopped her from getting any closer.

Rainbow Dash whispered while placing both her front hooves on the iron bars "What the?"

She pulled at the bars multiple times. Each time more aggressively than the other. She couldn't make them wiggle or move. She was so frustrated with the iron bars that she slam one of them with her front hoof.

She yelped in pain,while holding her throbbing front hoof. This captured the attention of the gryphon by the fire. Rainbow Dash's ears perked forward and picked up the sound of thumping steps. She lifted her head immediately and she gasped silently at the giant beast coming towards her. He was dragging a big yet lumpy burlap bag with his beak.

Her eyes widen at their fullest capacity...taking in all the details and height of the gryphon. Soon, she started to remember who he was and what he did to her.

Her jaw dropped expression turned into a scrowl. She barked at him "Alright buster! What's the big idea huh?! You are so lucky that I'm locked up! If I wasn't in this cage, I outta..."

He pulled out a shiny yet juicy red apple out of the sack and presented it to Dash. She looked at the apple awkwardly...then glanced up into the expressionless look in the gryphon's face. All that she could say was "Oh."

The gryphon motioned the apple towards Dash once more, and this convinced the pegasus to take the apple. However, she did it with a slight hesitation. But she made that the creature didn't see her sign of weakness. She sniffed at the apple first before taking a bite into it. Rainbow Dash didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating the apple.

She also noticed the the gryphon was still in front of the cage, watching her eat. This made her slightly uncomfortable, but regardless, she responded while chewing "Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

Rainbow paused in chewing her apple. She was shocked, with not only the fact that the gryphon was speaking, but in what his voice sounded like. She didn't expect him to have a slightly high pitched, scratchy, gravel-like voice. Shouldn't a big guy like him have...well...a big voice? She never heard any gryphon or anypony have a voice like this.

But Rainbow had more important matters at hoof, so she exclaimed "You still didn't answer my question. What's going on?! Who are you buster?!"

The gryphon answered elegantly "Forgivvvee me...for not answering your questions and for kidnapping you. It'sss the only way to protect you...from my masssterr."

Rainbow Dash cocked her head to the side and asked "Who's your master."

The gryphon was very quiet and almost hesitate before answering "Hisss name isss Ruber."

Rainbow interrupted with a slight slip of her contained laughter, "Pfft! Rubber. Tehee!"

Surprisingly, this made the gryphon softly chuckle along with her...and smile. It's been so long since he has smiled and laughed. He thought he had forgotten. He then said while trying to keep his laughter in check, "No Ruber. But you were vverry closse."

Rainbow giggled at the gryphon's joke. But after a minute or so of giggling, she quickly realized _Wait. Why I am laughing at this guy's jokes? He's my kidnapper for crying out loud!_

The gryphon continued "Heee and I come fromm a far away land. A land called Camelot. My master wanted Camelot for himssself, but heee failed. Heee journeyed here seeking powerful magic."

When he mentioned "powerful magic", Rainbow instantly knew what he was referring her. But her heart raced when she started worrying about them, she shouted "But what about?!"

The gryphon interrupted her with "Your friends are safe on the mountain, but camaflouged from plainn sssight."

Rainbow felt it was rather suspicious that the creature didn't tell her where exactly her friends were on the mountain, but also on why she had to be separated from them. But she had a gut instinct that he will not tell her. However, despite all this, she felt that this gryphon meant no harm.

Rainbow then demanded "Why didn't just say that all in the first place?"

The gryphon responded softly "Would you have givvven mee a ccchance to do ssso?"

Rainbow uttered "Well I..." She really had to think about it. He did have a point. He doesn't exactly have a friendly and approachable appearance. This gryphon has glowing green eyes for hooves' sake. In a weird way, she can understand why he did it this way.

But this made the rainbow pegasus curious of one thing, "Okay, okay, I get it. I was like all those other ponies who...assumed the worst out of ya. But...how do you know if you don't give somepony a chance? You would probably want the same thing, right?"

The gryphon's green eyes widen. She's so understanding...perceptive...and wise in her own way. He has never meet any creature like her before. His mind became more and more fascinated by her. He wanted to know more.

He uttered out loud "I suppose sso."

It was strange...Rainbow Dash felt pretty good for helping this guy. Even though her help was small and it was through talking. Rainbow can admit that talking is not her strong suit in these situations. This made Dash slightly proud of herself. However, there are more issues ahead...

She then asked him "I have a feeling that this Master Ruber is contributing to this whole reputation you have going on. How come you're working for him anyway? It's pretty obvious that you don't agree with him. So...why do it?"

The gryphon responded with dread and shame "I wasss forced to be his ssslave. You sssee, whenn I wasss young...I triieed stealing some treaassure frromm a witch. But...ssshe caught mee. Ssshe casted a spell on mee. My will wasss under the will of herrr magic."

Rainbow questioned "How come you wanted to steal her treasure?"

He explained "Young grryphonss are easily distracted by ssshiny thingss. Wee like to decorate ourr nesstss with ssshinhy thingss."

Rainbow Dash answered "Oh, alright then. Go on."

The gryphon continued with "For yearss, I wass her slave. That isss...untill she made the greeeen potion. The potion had the power to combine the livving...and the metal...togetthher. Ruber came...with his arrmyy...took the potion by forrcce. He pusshed the witch into the cauldron...and ssshe became part of the potion. Becccausse her magical esssence is now part of the potion, I must sssserve whoever wieldsss it."

He closed his eyes and pulled his ears back. He turned away from Rainbow in order to face the fire. In that moment, Rainbow Dash's heart ached. She has never met any pony, or any gryphon with that amount of pain before. Well...maybe one gryphon. Gilda. She was once alone and full of pain. First Day of Flight Camp. All the ponies avoided her because she was a big scary gryphon. She didn't have any pony...that is until...

Rainbow then commented,after what seemed to be a lifetime of silence, "I may not know alot about magic. But I do know this...spells can be broken. Once this Ruber guy shows up, all you have to do is show him who's boss! Give a swipe of your left claw! Then your right! Then rawr like you did before! Your master will have no choice but release ya."

The gryphon gazed into Rainbow's raspberry colored eyes to see if the sincerity in her words matched the sincerity in her eyes. They did match. He couldn't look away. He felt a rush of hope and enthusiasm flood over him. For the first time since his enslavement, he felt like he can finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. He can finally see the end of this torture.

He smiled warmly at the rainbow pegasus and walk back to her. He handed her three more apples into her hooves and said "Thank you."

Rainbow was surprised by the gryphon's smile...and how calm and sweet it was. She never thought a big furry beast like him was capable of smiling like this. But then once again,who was she to judge? She couldn't help but smile and accept the three apples. When she started eating the first apple, it made the gryphon's grin widen. He lied down in front of Rainbow's cage, and began eating some apples with her.

Dash cocked her head to the side and eyed her new meal companion. She couldn't understand why he was eating apples too. She remembered Gilda eating meat one time at flight camp, so...

"Don't gryphons eat meat?"

He paused his chewing and was shocked by the pegasus's question. How did she know this fact about gryphon's? He swallowed before answering, "Yesss usually. However, it'sss polite to eat the same mealll as your guesssst."

A memory came whirling back to Rainbow Dash...she began to remember...when Gilda eat some daisy sandwiches with Rainbow at flight camp. Gilda told her that even though she loves to eat meat...she would rather share a sandwich with her. The more time she spent with this gryphon, the more she started to think about Gilda. She hadn't thought about her since their friendship ended.

Rainbow shook her head and casually questioned "What's your name?"

He responded simply "Emerl. My name is Emerl."

**Author's Note: *fan girl squee* I can't tell you guys how much fun I had writing this chapter? These two are so cute together so far, and I hope you guys feel the same way too. What do you guys think of the gryphon's name?(by the way I do not own this character, this is my headcanon name for him) I was thinking his eyes are like emeralds. Emerald is more of a girl's name, so Emerl is a nickname for that. Plus it sounds so exotic and cool for him.**  
**Just to let you guys know: I will post a new chapter for this story at the same time as a new chapter for my "The Operatic Angel" story. So that way, both my reading audiences feel that they are equally important. And the next chapter will be out either next weekend or the weekend after that. Sorry for the uncertainty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators. The only thing I own are my OCs like Diego, Count Batula, and Mavis. Hope you guys like the chapter:)**

Chapter 5: The Heroes

The Canterlot throne room was filled to the brim with filled ponies. They were all shouting, scolding, and pleading at once to Princesses. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Even Shining Armor was there to accompany his wife, however he was in his royal guard uniform and he was to keep the peace between the ponies and princesses. He command both the princesses guards and the crystal empire guards for this task. But this mob of ponies were not ordinary citizens with usual compliments. These ponies were families of the mane six.

Twilight's parents were there, looking less polished and very much panic-stricken. They were trying to shout out a reasonable plan to the Princesses awhile calming the crowd around them. Spike accompanied them in this task. There was a light purple, rainbow named stallion in the mob. His name was Specturm Dash. He was Rainbow Dash's father. He and Rarity's father were trying to get closer to the Princesses in order to yell them on why they didn't protect their daughters. Rarity's mother and Sweetie Belle were holding back the fathers. Granny Smith was doing the same thing, only with more gusto and force. It took all of Big Mac's and Apple Bloom's strength to hold her back.

But most of the crowd was made up of Fluttershy's large family. And this crowd was lead by the family patriarch: Count Batula. They had the loudest and most passionate complaints, and they were not afraid to show it. Especially Count Batula. The only ones were silent and patient in the crowd was Discord and Stellar Eclipse. Discord's serious gaze was focused on Celestia and Luna, as if waiting for their plan to begin. Discord's lack of chatter worried Stellar and it also made the wheelchair pony wonder if he could help Discord.

Princess Cadence,awhile on her throne on the left of Celestia,was trying to answer each question and demand of the pony mob. But it was useless. Celestia and Luna were calm and emotionless on their throne. They eyed the mob with integrity and humility.

They looked at each other for support before Luna announced in her royal Canterlot voice "SILENCE!" Then Celestia reared into the air and landed upon the ground with force and speed.

The sound of Celestia's mighty front hooves along with Luna's royal Canterlot voice made the crowd speechless and quiet. The mob's attention was now on Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Celestia cleared her throat before explaining "My subjects, we understand your strife and your pain. The Princesses and I are going through it too. Not only is Equestria's most heroic defenders missing, more importantly, your children are missing. They are your children first. This is why we are doing everything in our power to get them back. As soon as possible."

Count Batula interrupted in his Transylvanian accent "Then why couldn't you protect them?!"

Celestia turned her gaze gracefully towards Count Batula. He was slightly crouched over and panting from his outburst. Mavis placed her front hooves over his shoulders, comforted him in her Transylvanian accent "Honey! Please..."

Celestia's hard expression softened a little when she saw the sadness in the parents' eyes. She responded peacefully "You're right. We should have protected them. I should have protected them...but like all parents, we must have faith in our children to defend themselves once they are out in world on their own. We all had faith that they had the ability to protect themselves from monsters and villains. For they wield powerful magic in their veins and...they have each other. Because they are together, they will stay safe...for now...in the clutches of this kidnapper. This is why we need a plan. And I know how to start this plan. Discord?"

Discord silently came forward from the crowd and walked towards Celestia's throne. The mob almost cowered at his presence. Celestia turned her face towards Discord and told him "Have you sensed any magical imbalances since the disappearance?"

Discord responded seriously "I have...they're coming from the Saddle Arabian deserts."

Celestia asked in a deep tone "Are these magical imbalances caused by...dark magic?"

Discord gave her a small nod,"Yes."

This made the ponies in the throne room gasp a little and mutter to each other.

Discord ignored the ponies in the room and continued hid conservation with Celestia, "However,this dark magic isn't equestrian magic. It is a magic I've never sensed before. At least, not in this dimension anyway."

Princess Luna innocently asked Discord "This enemy is from another world?"

The murmuring in the mob increased. The parents, especially Fluttershy's parents, began to let out small screams and shouts. Discord turned to Luna and said "Indeed Luna. This is why I believe that he's the kidnapper in the scenario. But more importantly, I should be the one to hunt him...rescue the girls...stop the scoundrel once and for all."

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence looked to each other quietly as if having a private council with each other. They have never seen Discord so...serious. They have never seen him so determined...so focused...but also full of revenge in tone. Celestia and Luna thought this was because of this enemy kidnapped his new best friends. However, Cadence knew Discord was acting this way because the new threat kidnapped Fluttershy. Discord couldn't be left on this mission alone.

The Princesses nodded to each other before Celestia announced "Very well Discord. We grant you the honor of rescuing Bearers of Harmony. However, there are some conditions you must follow. First, you need some pony to travel with you."

Discord questioned "May I choose who?"

"You may." she answered.

"Then I choose Stellar Eclipse." he said.

Stellar Eclipse stuttered loudly "W-W-What?! D-Discord?!"

Discord didn't spin around to face his friend, he remained in the direct gaze of Princess Celestia.

Celestia continued to explain to Discord "You must also promise Discord...no matter what this villian does...do not terminate him. Only take away his magic. Do you understand?"

Stellar Eclipse and the pony mob awaited for Discord's response. The Lord of Chaos was still and silent. He had a very hard yet non-expressive look on his face. Celestia's eyes narrowed and her frown deepened in order to show Discord that this condition was crucial.

He finally uttered out "I understand Princess."

Celestia then announced "In that case...Discord, I grant you permission to..."

"Discord shouldn't be the one to go!"

Discord quickly twisted around to look for the outburst in the crowd. Celestia looked past Discord's shoulder to see what the draconquees was looking at. The other Princesses followed in Celestia's lead. The crowd split apart for Discord and revealed Diego. He was standing by the stain glass depicting the history of how the mane 6 defeated Nightmare Moon. The werepony was also standing by Count Batlua and Mavis.

Diego took a step forward and snarled "Princess Celestia, I should go. Rarity and the others are not in The Saddle Arabian deserts."

Mavis tried to reach out to Diego and softly whispered "Diego. Calm yourself, please."

Diego barked "No! I know what I'm talking about! Yes your majesty,their scent is coming from the east and towards Saddle Arabia. But their scent is also coming from high in the clouds. It's coming from a place of evaluation. They're in the eastern mountains, not the desert."

Discord immediately stomped over to Diego, and brought his fearful chaotic face against Diego's forehead. Discord scowled "Are you questioning me? You over-sized reject poodle!"

Diego's red eyes began to glow and he snarled his fangs in response to Discord's insult. This made Discord's eyes glow and growl back at the werepony.

Count Batula got in between Discord and Diego and harshly scold "That's enough! Both of you!"

The two rivals gave each ice cold glares before retreating to their original position. Cadence intervene with "Perhaps there is a solution to this dilemma."

Cadence flew off her throne and landed in between the two arguing parties. She then proposed "While Discord and Eclipse search in Saddle Arabia, Diego will search in the mountains."

She turns to Diego and asks "However Diego, I do insist you have somepony accompany you on this journey." She scans the room and her eyes land on Spike, "And this somepony...or some dragon...should be Spike."

Spike exclaims "M-Me?!"

Diego's face brighten and his giant furry began to way like a little puppy tail. He immediately grabbed Spike in his arms and gave his pal a noogie. He then said happily "Oh boy! This is going to be so cool, right little buddy? Don't worry Princess Mia Amora, you can count on us!"

Cadence giggles in response "Oh I just knew that you two would be up for the task."

Spike struggled in Diego's grip, trying to find a way out. He let out while gasping for air and personal space, "B-But Cadence."

Then Spike finally popped out of Diego's arms and landed in front of the pink alicorn, "Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure that this a good idea? Sending** me** and **him** on this mission?"

Cadence lowered her head to Spike's eye level and sweetly whisper "With Diego's nose and your natural instinct for direction and for reason, I know that you two will be able to find the others in no time. Plus, both of you really care about Rarity and the others. Spike..."

She placed one of her wings on Spike's shoulder and continued with "Let love guide your way."

Spike cocked his head to the side and added "Huh?"

Cadence answered his question with a smile and a slight giggle. She lifted her wing her head from Spike and proclaimed to the crowd "My fellow ponies, have faith in our heroes. For they will guide your children back home."

Discord quietly commented "Heroes?"

The ponies cheered with glee and stomp the ground in applause. They gave their congrats and good luck to Spike,Diego, Stellar, and Discord before they left the throne room. As the new heroes were about to do the same,Cadence stopped Discord. She was flying at his eye level...with a soft smile on her face.

She then gently explained to him "Discord. I know that we don't know each other very well, but...I hope you know that I have a deep amount of faith for you for this journey. You will succeed. Twilight and the others are lucky to have a friend like you. Fluttershy is lucky to have some pony like you."

Discord's eyes widen and his ears perked up in shock. He wasn't expecting this alicorn to say something like this to him. Especially, that part about Fluttershy. He thought to himself _What does she know?_

Cadence continued with "Let love decide your actions Discord. When you lose faith, have faith in love."

Cadence flew away from Discord, and landed by her husband. Discord gave Cadence a surprised yet suspicious look before following Stellar Eclipse out of the throne room.

Shining Armor whispered to Cadence "Um honey? What did you mean by 'let love decide your actions'?"

Cadence replied with a soft smirk on her face, "As the Princess of love, it is my duty to advise and help my subjects when they're in love."

Shining Armor nodded his head in agreement "Oh that makes more sense..." But then he realized,"Wait?! Discord's in love?!"

Cadence responded to his remark with laughter. And she slyly walk away and joined the other Princesses to the room behind Celestia's throne.

Shining Armor immediately trotted for his wife and asked "Discord's in love?!"

The only ponies that were left in the vast and grand throne room were Count Batula and Mavis. The brown regal batpony was still lingering in front of the stain glass portrait of Nightmare Moon's defeat. His red eyes focused on the Fluttershy silhouette in the portrait. His beautiful little mouse...all alone...frightened. He looked away, trying to hold back his tears and contain his sobbing. He lightly placed his hoof on the stain glass window and slightly dragged on it's surface. He felt so hopeless and weak.

"Darling?"

His furry pointy bat ears perked up at the sound of his lovely wife's voice. Then he felt the warm touch of her gorgeous large wing cover his back and shoulders. He looked to the side of him and found his Mavis staring at him...with tears in her teal eyes.

She cooed at Count "She'll be alright darling. She's strong. She's a Batty. Discord will bring her back." Then she softly wiped away the tears on Count Batula's cheeks, "Have faith."

This made her husband sob and muzzled into Mavis's shoulder and neck. He cried out while wrapping his bat wings around her "Oh Mavis!"

Mavis silently cried with Count Batula and wrapped her other giant wing around his shaking body.

Author's Note: I have a nice challenge for you all: because I like hearing from my readers and getting reviews,I propose that if I get at least four new reviews or more before next Wednesday. Then I will post the new chapter next Thursday. The reviews must be by different readers each, multiple reviews by the same reader will not count. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I only own the name I have given to Ruber's Gryphon. New Review Count: 6. Thanks to KidatHeart and Snowfrost, you guys are get to have your new chapter today. Thursday. Please give them your thanks. I was just about to post this chapter Saturday. Haha lol Snowfrost, I just loved your reviews for each chapter and your journey from hating to loving Emerl:D You're too funny!;) If you,Snowfrost, wants to know things like why I included Stellar Eclipse and Fluttershy's family in this story, please read the two stories before this one. The first is called "What? Moi? Me Jealous? Never!". After that, the second is called "Count's Traveling Haunted House." These two stories help with understanding some of the characters thoughts and actions in this story. Oh and Snowfrost, I will suggest to Discord to turn Ruber into a flying orange;)**

Chapter 6: Magic works in mysterious ways

When Diego, Spike, Stellar Eclipse, and Discord exit out of the throne room, they went to the Canterlot Gardens. They needed a private and more serene place to conjure up their plans. They couldn't naturally go to courtyards in front of the castle or in the Canterlot city. Most of the families are still lingering in those areas.

Discord always had this uncomfortable and constricting feeling whenever he entered the gardens. Look at all the old stone statues brought horrid memories of his imprisonment. And yet, the gardens was the place where he met Fluttershy for the first time. Face to face that is. He remembered how lovely she looked when he tried to corrupt her as a butterfly. He remembered her little smile back then...the way her eyes shined when she talked about her friends...but more importantly,how sweet her voice was when defending her friends integrity.

Discord had to shake his head of these thoughts. The more he thinks about her, the more he misses her. His heart aches for her. His aching heart reminds him how he failed her. He didn't protect her from this kidnapper. He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. It was the Tirek disaster all over again...

Stellar Eclipse interrupted Discord's inner debate by asking "So...what did Princess Cadence say?"

"Huh?" said a 'now out of it' Discord.

Stellar asked again "Princess Cadence. What did she say to you just now?"

Discord responded "Oh that. Yes well, she said to let the force be with me. Or something. I don't know."

"Ugh...the force? Really? Are you sure that's what she said?" That's all Stellar could say in that particular moment.

Discord shrugged then casually remarked "I don't really pay attention to what the Princesses say. Unless it's relevant to me and what I want."

Stellar Eclipse chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. He thought to himself_ Of course you would_.

Discord commented while stretching out his back and neck "We better get going Stellar. The soon we get on the road, the better."

"Wait!" exclaimed Spike.

Discord spinned around and found Spike by his side. While rubbing the back of his neck, Spike awkwardly conversed "I just wanted to say...good luck."

Spike offered his small claw towards Discord. Discord smiled while shaking his claw lightly, "Thanks. You too. You'll need it when traveling with him."

Discord looked up at Diego and gave the werepony a sly smirk. This made Diego growl and bare his sharp fangs at Discord. When Discord released Spike's purple claw, the little dragon noticed something unusual left in his palm.

He questioned "Um? A bean?"

Discord joyously answered "Well you know what they say about beans,they can be quite...magical." Then he gave his small friend a mischievous wink.

Spike smiled at his crazy friend before loading his bean in Diego's saddlebag. Then, he climbed up on Diego's back and waved good bye. While Diego left a ice cold stare in Discord's direction before galloping out of the garden.

Discord blew a little raspberry in Diego's direction before walking towards the other side of the garden. Stellar then casually scolded "Discord, you have to learn to get along with the guy. He is Fluttershy's cousin after all."

Discord responded "And that's precisely why I was merciful with the little mutt. He's lucky to be related to Fluttershy. If he wasn't, I would have literally wiped the nose clean off his face and have his nose run away from him." That last statement made Discord giggle in glee.

Discord continued with "He shouldn't have questioned The Master of Chaos."

Stellar added "He was only speaking from the heart Discord. He was trying to prove what he thought was right. But what's done is done. We should get going too."

Discord interrupted Stellar's trail by grabbing his wheelchair and waved his glowing eagle claw over it's side. Then, a button magically appeared on the wheelchair.

"What's this?" Stellar questioned.

"Just a gift. From me...to you." Discord happily replied.

Then,Discord poofed himself and his friend out of the Canterlot Gardens.

* * *

Emerl and Rainbow stayed up for the rest of the night chatting. Ever since Emerl introduced himself. He found out that her name was Rainbow Dash. The gryphon found it to be an appropriate name for her due to her rainbow mane. But as their conversation progressed, Emerl found out that the "Dash" came from her love for racing. Based on how she described her passion for speed and flying, Rainbow seemed to be the kind of creature that likes to dash from one place to the next.

Emerl expressed to her in their conversation how he too had always had a passion for flying as well. The gryphon admitted to her that he wasn't a racer, but he isn't a snail either. Emerl didn't linger on this topic long, due to her...current predicament. So he asked Rainbow about her friends.

He found out that the white unicorn is Rarity. Rainbow described her to be a girly girl with a good heart. Whatever a girly girl is. Rarity has a talent for making clothes, which Emerl didn't understand how horses could make their clothes. But also why do horses need to wear clothes? Then Rainbow talked about the pink one named Pinkie Pie. Again, a very appropriate name for her in his mind. Rainbow depicts Pinkie Pie to be crazy but in a good way. Emerl didn't understand how there could be a good kind of madness.

Then, Rainbow moved on to the purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Apparently, Twilight was the best egghead that Rainbow knows. But to Emerl, this Twilight didn't have an egg shaped head. The gryphon felt ashamed when Rainbow mentioned that Twilight Sparkle was a princess. Emerl didn't want to kidnap royalty. He didn't want to cause anarchy. But Rainbow soothed him with the fact that there were two other alicorn princesses ruled over Equestria, not Twilight. Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, which means she is in charge of issues dealing with harmony in the kingdom rather than ruling over a piece of land. To Emerl, Twilight sounds more like a knight than a princess.

According to Rainbow, the orange horse with the strange shaped brown hat is called Applejack. Emerl admired how this Applejack is,as Rainbow stated,a hard working but fun farmer friend. Although, in their conversation, he discovered that the farm he abducted Applejack from was her farm. He stole from her farm. He stole some of her livelihood, and he was ashamed. He couldn't bare to tell Rainbow his revelation.

Then Rainbow described her yellow pegasus friend named Fluttershy. Rainbow seemed to be the closest with this friend due to the fact that she had the most to say about her. They were educated together as children in the art of flying at this flight camp. It warmed Emerl's heart to hear the story on how they meet. Especially in Rainbow Dash's words. Emerl found Rainbow's story telling skills be charming and fascinating.

However, just like the previous topic,Emerl knew he had to quickly end this subject soon in order not to make Rainbow worry. Yet at the same time, he marveled at how protective and loyal she was to her friends. It shows her strong yet willing character. Emerl could listen to her all day. Then again, he had been mostly the listener in their all night conversation.

Dawn beautifully breaked in the horizon. The golden orange glow shined on the mountain and into Rainbow Dash's eyes. She squinted at the rising sun and realized "Oh boy, what time is it?"

Emerl turned his gaze towards the horizon and softly responded, "It'ssss the firrrsst hourrr of dawn."

Rainbow chuckled "Oh wow, I can't believe we talked all night."

Rainbow couldn't believe how she managed to have a casual conversation with her kidnapper. Was it fair for her to call Emerl her kidnapper? He may have taken her by force like a kidnapper, but he did it to protect her from this Ruber maniac. Should she call him her protector? Nah! No way! Maybe her friend? Hmm maybe.

Rainbow let out a tired yawn and soon felt her energy slowly drain. Emerl then tells her "Sssoo ssorry that I kepttt you up. Forgivvee mee."

When Rainbow recovered from her yawn, she answers "Don't worry about it M, I'm not tired. Just getting started. That's all."

She stretched out her wings and back before continuing, "Besides, I was the one that kept us up. Not you."

Emerl softly smirked at the rainbow pegasus and remarks "But still, you need ssleep."

Rainbow yawned again "But...what about Rubber?"

Emerl chuckled in his throat "Don't worrrry about Ruber. Hhee won't beee here till tomorrow."

While Emerl picks up the apple cores surrounding Rainbow's cage, he gently tells her, "Plleasse sssleep."

Rainbow snuggled herself into a little ball and sighed "If you say so. Night."

Emerl peacefully sighed out "Good niightt."

He gave her a soft lingering look before heading towards the other gryphon placed one apple inside each cage and in front of the other sleeping ponies. He made sure not to wake them up during this process.

He placed the last apple in front of Twilight Sparkle. The light ding of Emerl placing the apple inside the cage immediately woke the sleeping purple alicorn.

Her heart was racing, panting in and out too quickly, and her surprised eyes took in the gryphon before her. Before she could cast a spell and speak, Emerl put out his giant paws defensively before him.

He soothed her in his softest voice "Don'ttt bee ssscared. I won'ttt hurrrt you."

For some odd reason, Twilight was calmed down by her kidnapper. His tone and eyes expressed genuine concern. He seems to be truthful in thus moment. She noticed under his massive claws there was a shiny red apple.

She asked with slight suspicion "Where are we? Who are you?"

Emerl answered calmly "High in the mountainssss. Near the deserttt."

Twilight asked herself out loud "Desert? I wonder if it's the Saddle Arabian Deserts."

Emerl added "My name isss Emerl. How dooo you dooo?" Then he bowed his head to Twilight.

"Oh" said Twilight being slightly shocked by the gryphon's good manners. "How do you do...Emerl."

"Sssoo ssorry to kidnap you m'lady." apologized Emerl.

Twilight cocked her head to the side, "M'lady?"

Emerl heistantly remarked "Your fffriend, Rainbow, told mee that you're a princessss."

Twilight exclaimed in worried state "Rainbow Dash?! Is she here? Where is she? Do my friends know...?

Emerl interrupted "Rainbow isss here. Your other friendsss are here too. They're sssafe. But...you mussst not see each other."

Twilight proclaimed angrily "Why not?!"

Emerl explained "My massster...Ruber...wantsss your power. He plansss to conquer your land with it. He'sss following your sssignal in thisss very moment. If he seesss you all together, he will take it all together instantly. Before you have evennn have a ccchance to fighttt. I can protecttt you better this way."

Twilight questioned softly "Why are you protecting us? Why you are defying your master?"

Emerl answered with no emotion in his face "Heee mustt bee ssttoped."

Twilight climbed to the iron bars and suggested "Emerl, there are other princesses in this land besides myself. They have great magic. They can help. Plus, we have a friend named Discord. He has powers beyond comprehension. He can help too."

Emerl responded seriously "Buttt only I know how to defeat hisss magic. Theyyy do nott. No more innocenttt lives should perisssh in hisss handsss."

Twilight's eyes widened when Emerl mentioned hands. He and Emerl were from the human world?! Twilight could understand Emerl's reasoning. The humans and their world worked in mysterious ways, especially when interaction with magic. Plus, Twilight admired the gryphon's commitment to their safety and the safety of Equestrian lives.

She then asked "Where is your master now?"

Emerl answered with "Out there. In the deserttt. He should be here by tomorrow."

Author's Note: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. My goal is next Friday. Keep your fingers crossed for me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs like Diego, and my fan name for Ruber's gryphon. Now to respond to reviews!**  
**Snowfrost: Thank you for not only reviewing this story and Operatic Angel, but also reviewing and liking "The Count's Traveling Haunted House". I deeply enjoyed your journey of ups and downs reading each chapter of that story:) Your reviews and responses to that story just cracked me up!:'D Thank you for reviewing and liking "Golden Tears" as well:) Haha lol no,Louise is not secretly in love with Discord:). Because she embodies part of Discord's good conscious, she wants what's best for him. She sees the good in him. She's Discord's Jimmy Cricket if that makes any sense. Woah woah don't claim me better than Disneyfanatic. I appreciate the flattery, but let's not be crazy here!:0 DF might hear you. Yes, I love Marvin the Martian3 He's sooo cute and funny, and he's my third favorite character!**  
**Enjoy the chapter:)**

Chapter 7: What We Feel and What We Confess

Spike and Diego traveled nonstop from Canterlot. Well,since it was Diego the werepony was doing the galloping and carrying Spike around. It was truly Diego that was traveling nonstop. Diego didn't talk. Diego didn't slow down. Not for one second. Diego was determined. Spike has never seen Diego like this. Then again,he hasn't known the werepony long. So,perhaps Spike was discovering a new side to the hairy pony? Who knows?

Celestia's sun was setting at a rapid pace,and Luna's dark sky was rising in it's place. Spike knew they had to camp soon due to the monsters that linger at night. Even though Diego can scare away any monster that attacks them, Diego was clearly tired from their journey and couldn't have the energy to fight them off. Plus, they would need their rest in they were to face the kidnapper. Diego would need his rest if he were to keep his sanity.

The mountains near the Saddle Arabian desert was on the horizon, but still miles and miles notice that a large lush forest was in front of them and would need to pass through. Before reaching and climbing the mountains. This forest was the perfect place for them to camp. Now Spike had the challenge of convincing Diego to stop.

Spike shouted while clinging to Diego's mane "Diego! Maybe we should make camp in the forest and rest?"

Diego panted through his gallop "We're...almost...there!"

Spike yelled "We need a plan first! We need our energy before attacking this guy! Diego please!"

Diego reflected on Spike's suggestion for a moment or two. Spike sighed out, feeling that his plan didn't convince Diego. He shuddered as he felt an immediate change of speed on Diego's back. Diego slowly progressed into a trot...then into a walk. Spike smiled at this and mentally patted himself on the back.

After five minutes of searching, Diego found an abandoned Timber Wolf cave for them to rest in. When Diego collapsed upon the floor of the dark large cave,Spike immediately started a fire for them. Then, he went into the woods to gather supplies for dinner. Spike brought back berries and roots to accompany their jerky. After Spike prepared their plates, Spike threw a blanket over the sweaty Diego. So that way, the werepony wouldn't catch a cold. Diego gave the small dragon a weak smile before laying his head down.

The two travelers ate their meals silently and observed the fire in peaceful bliss. Spike, ever now and then, glanced over to Diego in the corner of his eye. The small dragon began to wonder why he was so calm in all this. He pondered why he wasn't freaking out in some way like Diego. Is because he has to in order to calm down Diego? Spike felt like he was acting like the wise leader Twilight in this scenario. Spike felt like he should be freaking because Twilight and his friends are in danger. He should be freaking out because Rarity is in danger. But he isn't. Does this mean that Diego cares for Rarity more than he does? Well maybe it's because his friends and Rarity have been in tons of life threatening situations before. And Spike is used to it. Spike just couldn't figure it out.

With Diego, everything is complicated. At first, Spike had faith that Diego could never win her heart. Their meeting on Nightmare Night proved that. However, over the course of Diego's visits, Rarity's defenses kept lowering. Rarity slowly showed signs of enjoying Diego's company. She slowly smiled and giggled more around him. Should Spike finally accept Rarity falling in love with an older stallion? Should Spike finally let her go and move on with his life? Could he ever find somepony to love? Could he ever love another mare after Rarity?

Spike finally uttered out "Hey Diego?"

Diego looked up at Spike with a surprised look on his face. He responded with food in his mouth "Uh yeah, little buddy?"

"How come you're friends with me?" Spike asked seriously.

Diego gulped down his food before happily answering "What are you talking about Spike?"

Spike asked again "Why are you friends with me?"

Diego laughed joyously "What kind of question is that?! C'mon bud, why wouldn't I be friends with ya?!"

Spike proclaimed while slamming his fists in his lap "I'm serious! Why are ya?!"

It took Diego a minute to settle down his laughter. He calmly tells Spike with a smirk on his face "Is it so hard to believe that I just like ya and nothing more?"

Spike speaks through his gritted teeth "Why can't you just admit that you only 'like' me just to look good in front of Rarity?"

Spike panted slowly. In and out. He focused on getting his breath again. He closed his eyes in order to settle down his mind. When he finally looked up...Diego's mouth was wide open. Diego looked confused, hurt, and mad.

Spike immediately regretted his statement. He was about to immediately apologized,but Diego cut him off with "My love for Rarity has nothing to do with our friendship! How could you say such a thing?!"

Spike mumbled out sadly while turning his gaze away from Diego "I'm sorry Diego. I didn't mean it. I'm just...I'm just..."

Diego's frustrated face softened when he heard the sadness in Spike's voice. He comforted his friend with "No buddy, forgive me. I know how you feel. I'm mad too. I'm tired, and I feel so utterly hopeless and useless."

Spike then tells Diego "But Diego...that's the problem."

Diego responded with a quick "Huh?"

Spike explained "Right now, I don't how to feel. It's like I can't feel at all. I should be feeling all those things you said. But, I can't."

Diego softly replies "Maybe you're feeling everything all at once? And because of this, you feel like it's almost nothing?"

Spike sighed out "No...that's not it."

Diego added "Spike, I would rather be feeling what you're feeling. You're able to think through all this. I mean, if it weren't for you...I would be galloping towards my downfall with the enemy."

Spike yelled out with tears in his eyes "But feeling something means you love somepony! It means I don't love my friends! It means I don't love Twilight! It means I don't love Rarity!"

Spike instantly covered his mouth after his confession about Rarity. He held his breath and stared at Diego. Awaiting his response.

Diego blinked at Spike a couple of times before whispering "Spike, why didn't you tell me that...you love Rarity too?"

Spike slowly removed his claws from his mouth. Wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Because it's not love. It's a school pony crush. And nothing more."

Diego soothed his friend with "No Spike. You do love Rarity. You care for her more than I ever could."

Spike exclaimed "But Diego! That isn't true! I have never met any stallion...or were-stallion...that adores Rarity more than you do!" Then he softly chuckled "In fact, you worship Rarity more than I do."

Diego and Spike softly chuckled with each other. After they enjoyed their moment together, Diego went over to Spike and sat down. He placed the blanket over them and proclaimed "Spike, just because you're young...that doesn't mean that your feelings don't matter."

Then he placed his large foreleg over Spike's shoulder. Spike sighed "That may be so...but that doesn't mean Rarity and I would work out."

Diego sighed and turned his gaze towards the fire. Spike notices this and adds "But you're right. I do love Rarity. I will always love her. No matter what. Just like with Twilight. I want Rarity to be happy, so..."

Spike smiles at Diego warmly and says "she should be with somepony like you."

Diego smiles warmly back at Spike and asks "Are you sure this is what you want? If you say the word, I will back off. As much I love my sweet Rarity, your friendship still means alot to me."

Spike nods his head yes and answers "Yeah, I'm sure."

Diego whispers happily "Thank you...my friend."

Author's Note: Yay! Bromance:)! Lol;)! My goal is for the next chapter to be out next Friday. Sorry for the uncertainty you guys:(


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP or the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**  
**To my guest reviewers, I appreciate the creativity in your usernames. First Snowfrost and now Barley Bits:) Very cute! However, it would be cool if you guys get your own fanfic accounts so that way I can personally thank you guys for your reviews, or answer questions if you have any. Trust me, I was a guest reviewer for the longest time and it's more rewarding to have your own account. Plus, you get alerts of when your favorite stories are up. You don't have to keep going to the fanfic site and check it every hour. As always, I am very grateful to all my wonderful readers and the reviews I receive:) You guys are so awesome in every way:)**  
**In Response to Snowfrost's review: All I can say is...you're so lucky that DF doesn't read this story or else you would be toast. Haha lol:D! But I still appreciate your compliment about how much feeling I put in my stories:) It's official...I'm the Master of Feels!:0 Bwhaha! I also want to remind you what Applejack and Disneyfanatic always say...good cider and good stories take tender love and care. And that requires time:) Plus, I'm working on two stories at once so that takes extra time:) That's awesome that you're entering that writing contest, congrats!:D I hope you win:) I love mysteries3 My advice: make sure to have an intersting premise/murder case to start with. And idea that you're really passionate about and an idea that has a life of it's own. A key to a good mystery and good plot is how you reveal to your readers and how you reveal it. Make sure the clues are reveal progressively and enough to capture your readers attention. But don't reveal too much or too little. Have a well developed and likable hero/heroine to solve this mystery. Think to yourself: what do I want out of a mystery story? Then incorporate what you want into your writing. I suggest you read and watch some of your favorite mystery shows and books for inspiration. If you have time, check out Charles Dickens books and observe how he slowly draws out the plots in his stories. Especially in Bleak House. I hope this helps:) Can you send me your story when you're done? I would love to read it:) **

** Enjoy the new chapter:)**

Chapter 8: What We Feel and What We Confess Part 2

Stellar Eclipse closed his eyes during his magical transport with Discord. Last time Stellar opened his eyes during these short trips with The Lord of Chaos, well...let's say...Stellar finally understood why Discord has one pupil smaller than the other. It took him a week to recover his normal eye sight again.

When he opened his eyes, he was awe-struck by the beautiful and intense vastness of the Saddle Arabian desert. The heat was insane, the sand was like shimmering gold and diamonds in the sun. Stellar Eclipse would never imagined in his wildest dreams that he could travel to an exotic place like this.

While holding Stellar Eclipse in his arms, he summoned a desert oasis with lots of bushes. When the oasis finished growing all around them, Discord dived into a large bush with Eclipse.

Stellar Eclipse asked Discord while trying to find a peek hole in the bush "Um Discord? What are we doing?"

Discord snapped his talon fingers and magically dressed himself and his friend in shiny black spy tights. Then he summoned black binoculars for himself. While looking through them, he confidently stated "We're on stakeout, my dear boy."

Stellar Eclipse then added while stretching out in the uncomfortable tights, "But...doesn't this...oasis make stakeout hard...when we're in the middle of the desert?"

Discord turned his gaze towards Stellar and smirked. He chuckled "This desert is so hot that it can make any traveler, mortal or immortal, go completely insane. So, if our deluded kidnapper sees this oasis, he accuse himself of being bonkers!"

Discord laughed full heartedly at the thought of Fluttershy's kidnapper wandering the empty desert...slowly and gently losing his mind. But he quickly went back to looking through his binoculars and scanning the desert plains.

Stellar Eclipse pondered out loud while looking through the bush as well, "I wonder what this kidnapper looks like. You know, since he's from another world and all."

Discord poofed a small pair of binoculars for his friend. He commented "Actually, our little enemy will take form of one of the creatures of this world. Most likely, a pony."

Stellar then asked "Why do you think that?"

Discord explains "He may have the power to wield dark magic, but that's doesn't mean he's immortal. The amount of magic he's radiating is just a sliver of what I have in my right pinky. Trust me, he's mortal. And when you're mortal, you have to obey the rules and restrictions of any world you travel to. Unless you're immortal, or possess great power, or a creature similar to this world, the traveler can't change."

Stellar Eclipse uttered out in amazement "Wow...who knew that dimension jumping can be so...logical?"

Discord sighed out "I know. Isn't it a tragedy?"

Stellar Eclipse laughed at Discord's joke, which made the draconquues smirk in return.

Discord then saw something in the horizon line in front of them. He casted a spell on the binocular's lens bigger than a standing telescope. He squinted his eyes at the small blurry blob...but then noticed something gigantic accompanying the blob from behind.

As the pair slowly approached closer, Discord is able to make out the faces and the individual details. Discord grinned evilly "Ah, there they are."

Stellar Eclipse squinted into the binocular, and then...saw the kidnappers in the light of the desert sun. His eyes widen at the sight of them. He gasped slightly. He saw a giant sand pony. No! Two! Wait...there was three. It looked like a towering army. Then there small leader was a pony. Or half pony anyway. Half of his body was normal. Pink coat with a ratty short red mane and tail. But the other half of his body...was covered in dark black and green stone. The leader's evil and demented smile made him look like a monster from a horror film. It sent chills down Stellar's spine.

He whispered out "Whoa..."

Discord added sarcastically "My my, such handsome little devils. Aren't they?"

Stellar Eclipse replied with "They're the kidnappers alright."

Then he back to observing the army and it's leader through his binoculars. He looked at them at all angles but he couldn't find the girls.

Stellar Eclipse questioned "Wait a minute...where are they?"

Discord answered "Probably putting Fluttershy and the others in a cloaking spell. But I'm sure that it will wear off once they go to sleep." He put down his binoculars and stated "That's when we will strike."

* * *

At sunset, after traveling along the horizon under Discord's watchful eye, the enemy leader then commanded his sand pony army to become one giant tent for their leader. Stellar was surprised at how patient and quiet Discord was. He pondered to himself _Was he looking forward to reuniting with Fluttershy...or seek revenge? Or both?_

Eclipse and Discord waited on the far edges of the bush as the evening slowly progressed into a dark purple yet cool night. The sky was heavily decorated with constellations and the outer edge of the Milky Way. Discord magically turned their binoculars into green lens night vision goggles. Awhile, the leader did nothing. Nothing but stare into the darkness engulfing the sandy plains. But Stellar could tell through his goggles that the kidnapper was still smiling evilly to himself.

Stellar Eclipse whispered out loud "Boy, this guy gives me the creeps."

Discord mumbled with anger in his voice "No to worry...he won't be smiling for long."

Stellar took his goggles off and turned towards Discord. His friend's frown deepened...deep into the corners of his long face. The brown pegasus then asked, with a goal to get Discord's mind off the enemy "Do you see the girls yet?"

Discord answered quietly "Not yet...c'mon! Fall asleep!"

Stellar comforted his friend "Don't worry Discord, it's still early. He'll fall asleep soon enough. I'll tell you what. Why don't we play a game?"

Discord took the bait and curiously asked "A game? What kind of game?"

Stellar smirked happily to himself. There is one thing that Discord couldn't resist: games. Eclipse then continued "How about Twenty Questions?"

Discord raised one of his eyebrows high and remarked "Twenty Questions? Is it a riddle game?"

Stellar answered "Well...sort of. It about two friends taking turns asking each other questions about themselves. The questions can be about anything and you can answer the questions in anyway you like. Just as long you give your partner an answer. But we can only ask twenty questions. It's an icebreaker game."

Discord pondered about this game to himself. He scratched his chin and twirled his beard in his claws. After he thought about, he gave the brown pegasus a sly grin and asked "Anyway we want eh? Well, in that case...let's play!"

Stellar chuckled "Alright! I'll go first. Now, this question has been itching my brain ever since I meet ya. Where did you come from?"

Discord giggled "Haha, isn't it obvious? I come from chaos of course!"

Stellar uttered out "Wait...what?"

Then Discord waved one of his claws in front of his friend's face and replied "Nah ah! It's my turn. Now let's see...hmmm. Oh I know! Have you ever flipped over on your back but couldn't get up?! You know, like a turtle! Be honest."

Stellar wasn't expecting that kind of question from Discord. Stellar's face was beet red and felt so embarrassed in about what he was going to admit, "Y-Y-Yes...But! I wasn't rolling around like a turtle!"

Stellar's confession made Discord crack up so hard. However, Discord instantly remembered that they were on stakeout, so...he zipped up his expressive and put a metal lock on each end of his smile. But Discord couldn't erase the laughter tears coming from his eyes.

Stellar Eclipse worn a very deadpan expression on his face and turned his gaze from Discord "Ha Ha. Very funny. Well, since we're going to play dirty, let me ask you this."

Then he returned his attention back at Discord with a very 'know it all' look on his face, "Do you like Fluttershy?"

Discord immediately became flustered and his blush radiated off his face and neck like fire. He couldn't hide his embarrassment from his friend. However, Discord can show his frustration. Discord shouted in his loudest whisper voice "Now that's just low! Especially for you!"

Stellar replied smoothly "You started it."

Discord quickly added "And I'm ending it! Different question!"

Eclipse brightly and nodded his head no, "Sorry Discord, no new question. You gotta answer this one."

Discord pouted while crossing his arms across his chest "You're making up the rules as we go, aren't you?"

Stellar then dramatically exaggerated "What?! Now why do I do that?" His own dramatic display made the brown pegasus chuckle softly to himself.

Discord groaned "I knew my influence would be too much for you."

Eclipse snickered quietly at Discord's joke. He then confessed to his friend "Just the fact that you're in denial proves my point."

Discord huffed out "Your point being..?"

Stellar smirked "That you like like Fluttershy."

Having Stellar adding that extra "like" made Discord even more frustrated...and nervous. Discord retorted "Then why do you need me to say it?! That's right is...if your ridiculous theory is correct...that is..."

Stellar Eclipse softly responded with "Because you need to admit it to yourself."

Discord turned his head away from Stellar and closed his eyes. He sighed and took in the crisp night air into his lungs. He then explained "To tell you the truth...I don't know what I feel. I don't know anything about friendship, emotions, what is good, what is bad, and anything really. My world is a mess right now...and...You know what I wish for?"

Discord turned his solemn gaze at Stellar. His friend expressing concern and understanding in his pony eyes. Discord whispered with the same sadness and longing in his tone, "For my world to be simple once more. All my life, I always knew everything because everything was centered around chaos. And now, my whole world is centered around Fluttershy. Don't get me wrong, my world is so much brighter now that Fluttershy is my center. But...in order to make her happy, I have to be a friend. I have to be good. I have to be a hero. And I don't know how to do those things! Fluttershy is a wonderful teacher, but...there's only so much she can do. I mean, just looked at what happened between me and...Tirek. My point is, I can't make her happy being a chaotic villian. If she's not happy...my world is lost."

Discord slumped down to the ground and dragged his head down low. Soft little tears began to trickle down from his eyes. Discord was soon taken back by a soft hoof touch on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Stellar Eclipse.

The brown pegasus comforted his friend with "Discord, you're already doing all those things. You're my friend. You're friends with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike. You're Fluttershy's friend. I see good in you. They see good in you. Fluttershy sees good in you. If all of that is not true then...why are you here? Don't you see? Right now, you are a hero. Not an anti-hero, but a real hero."

Then he proudly put his front hoof over his chest and proclaimed "And I, Stellar Eclipse, you're ever faithful sidekick."

Stellar's little proclamation made Discord laughed little. The Lord of Chaos wiped some of the tears in his eyes and slowly rises to his feet. He smirked at the pony and asked "So...you truly believe that I'll do the right thing in the end. Huh?"

Stellar smiled and replied happily "As crazy as it's sounds, I do. But most of all...I believe that you can make Fluttershy happy. Without a doubt."

Discord smiled warmly at the pony next to him and softly said "Thank you Stellar. You should...probably get some sleep. You'll need it for...what's ahead."

Stellar replied "But what about the kidnapper creep? What about you?"

Discord answered "I have a feeling our demented little friend will be in his tent for awhile. Plus, I've gone for days without sleep before. Piece of cake!"

Stellar Eclipse laughed quietly at Discord's antics while lowering himself to the soft sand. Then, he let out a yawn and struggled to keep his eyes open. Once he gently placed his head to the ground,he told Discord good night. And drifted to sleep...

* * *

"Stellar! Stellar! Wake up! For Pete's Sake,wake up!"

The brown Pegasus was unpleasantly woken up by a violent shake on his shoulders. And by somepony yelling in his ears. He couldn't see through his sleepy yet crusty eyes. He groaned and silently begged for this pony to let him sleep.

Then, a hard something slapped Eclipse right across his face. The unknown pony yelled "Wake Up!"

This slap woke Stellar Eclipse immediately and jump all about in a panicked motion. He widen his alert eyes and exclaimed "Discord! W-What Happen?!"

Discord explained with fear and urgency in his eyes "It's Fluttershy and the girls! They're not there!"

Stellar shouted "What?!"

Discord uttered out while still trying to make sense of the situation, "That mutt was right...they're in the mountains."

**Author's Note: Boy I'm on a roll with these bromance chapters...sweet! Haha lol;) The next chapter will be up by next Friday or the Monday after next Friday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot",for they belong to their respective owners and creators. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day in advance to my sweet readers!❤ This chapter may not be the best thing to read before Valentine's Day, but it's still part of a romance adventure story. So it still counts right? Anyway, just let you guys know that I posted a fanfic challenge on my profile. So please check it out:) Another thing that I want you guys to check out is this new awesome MLP fanfic I just found. ****It's called "Shattered Glass" by Eric Michael Kline. Please read it, it's so worth! **

**In Response to Snowfrost's Review: I'm so glad that my advice helped you. It was incredibly long and I hoped that it made sense. Let me know how the contest goes. What do you mean by "you will post your story on this webpage"? Are you going to post it through your review? **

Chapter 9: The Battle Is Upon Us

Each of the kidnapped ponies responded to their predicament differently. Rarity was at first terrified of Emerl and screamed at the sight of him. It took him awhile to calm her down and actually have him listen to her. But once she felt too tired to scream, Emerl finally had the opportunity to explain where she is and why she's here.

Rarity was not very convinced by his explanation and it was clearly shown in her face and in her tone. She certainly didn't believe him when he said that her friends were safe and that he knows her name because Rainbow told him. Why in the world would Rainbow Dash converse with a creature like him?! However, after Emerl left her to her thoughts, she was able to observe Emerl with a serious yet skeptical look in her eye. Not to let this ruffian wander from her sight. Secretly seeing if he has some kind of weakness. Every male does.

But behind the strong facade, she was petrified. She was worried sick about the others. She was worried about her dear parents and her sweet little sister. She was worried about her scared little Opal. She was worried about everything. But she can't show it to him. She can't let him know he that she has a weakness. If she could handle some Diamond Dogs on her own, she could handle him.

Applejack had a more...understanding reaction to Emerl and his reasons for this situation. She needed to know what was going on and the way he explained himself kinda made sense. But the real testament of his character was when he apologized for stealing her apples. He gave her one awhile explaining her friends and him needed a food supply. While waiting for his master. She admired his honesty and willingness to admit his own mistakes. No apple thief or Flim Flam brother can do that. So she was going to give Emerl a chance.

Her real main hope was that her friends were not panicking whenever they are and that her family were not going rescue her. She can't have Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac getting hurt because of her. She couldn't bare it if that happened.

Like Rarity, Pinkie Pie did scream in the gryphon's face when she woke up. However, once Emerl had the opportunity to calmly speak his mind,Pinkie displayed silent curiosity. Emerl wasn't use to this innocent child like curiosity from other creatures.

Once he was done talking, Pinkie overwhelmed with serious of enthusiastic questions. He didn't have time to get a word in between each one. Awhile, Pinkie had a big smile on her face and happiness gleaming in her eyes. Emerl appreciated this pony wanting to be his friend, but he couldn't fully explain everything yet. Not until Lord Ruber gets here. It took him awhile to calm down and satisfy Pinkie's questions. Once he did, she answered him with a cheerful "Okie Dokie Lokie!"

Emerl tried his best to match the gleeful smile of the mare in front of him. He was silent yet smiling while turning around from her. He pondered to himself _what does okie dokie lokie mean?_

The last pony Emerl woke up was Fluttershy...the shy one. She made a sound of a scared mouse before crawling to the corner of the cage...away from Emerl. She looked like a quivering rabbit...facing it's hunter for the first time. Emerl felt horrible in frightening her so. Especially since she is Rainbow's dear childhood friend. He soothed her in the quietest voice he could manage. Even though his quiet voice did made Fluttershy stop quivering, she was still huddled in the corner...staring at him with sad eyes. He then whispered to her why she and her friends were here and his role in this ordeal. She didn't talk. She just listened.

When he finished explaining, he left an apple for her and walked back to the fire pit. Fluttershy didn't take the apple. She was too scared and worried to eat. She hoped that Angel and her other animals were alright. She didn't want them to panic and have a heart attack because of her. Especially her little Angel. She prayed for her friends' safety and for Discord to find them soon.

_Rumble..._

Emerl immediately noticed the fire shaking, and the shaking underneath his claws. He arose and positioned himself towards the horizon. His eyes narrowed and a growl began to grow in his throat. He crouched down into attack position.

Climbing over the side of the mountain was...Ruber. He looked liked a goblin clawing over the mountain's edge. With his crooked yellow smile...his fiery twitching eyes...all combined with his new form...his appearance truly matched his monster heart.

The rumbling and shaking came from his new minions. Giant pony creatures that were almost the size of the mountain themselves, stepping over to the top of the mountain with their master. The sand in their bodies were disappearing into the desert, and the silent minions suck into the hard stones from the mountain to create their new bodies. They became giant rock monster ponies. But this doesn't made Emerl back down.

The earthquake and the appearance of these new ponies made the mane five scream, gasp, and panic in their cages. Emerl was thankful that the spell was preventing Ruber from hearing them. Soon, Rainbow Dash awoke during this commotion and she immediately placed her attention on Emerl...and the pony in front of him.

Ruber slowly walked towards the large gryphon with ease. His eyes twitch profusely with each step. His smile became a smirk. His minions stayed where they were and watched their master approach Emerl.

Ruber finally exclaimed "Hello there birdie! How's my favorite gryphon? Hmm?"

Emerl hissed while flaring his wings out "I'mm nottt your grypphonn! Nottt anymorree..."

Ruber responded with his mouth twitching "My my, we're being rebellious. Aren't we?"

Emerl's eyes glowed their eerie shade of green while slowly approaching Ruber in his crouched position.

This only encouraged Ruber to question with a fat grin on his deformed face "Tell me, my little gryphon, where is it? I know you have it."

Emerl growled "It'sss minee! You can'ttt have itt..."

Ruber raised his invisible eyebrows and replied in a cheeky tone "Oh really? Is that so? Oh well,I guess we have to do this..."

He paused for a moment. His rocky skin glowed green like Emerl's eyes. He raised his rock hoof before his opponent, and commented darkly "My way..."

Then his hoof magically removed a giant piece of earth in front of him and threw it towards Emerl.

Rainbow Dash cried out while clinging the front bars of the cage, "M!"

Emerl clinched one of his massive claws together in a fist. He threw it back in order for the punch to gain speed and power. He stood still where he was as if he was a boulder himself. When the giant piece of the earth was just a foot away from his face, he released his drawn back fist and smashed it at it's center. This created a down pour of earth and rock pieces raining all around Emerl and Ruber.

Rainbow cocked her head back and with wide eyes, she uttered out "Whoa.."

Emerl screeched out like an alpha eagle to Ruber. Clearly showing his former master is his anger and his dominance in the situation.

Ruber laughed "Alright! Now we're talking!"

Then he reared high in the air and stomped into the ground to create a massive earthquake. The ponies struggled and stumbled around in their cages, while Emerl dug hid claws deep into the dirt in order not to shake with earthquake.

While Emerl was busy keeping balance, Ruber magically removed another piece of the earth...bigger than the first one...and quickly threw it at the large gryphon.

Emerl flapped his wings and flew and clawed over the flying piece of rock. After taking off from the boulder,Emerl extends his claws in front of him and pounced for Ruber. He screeched as loud as he could with his eyes glowing bright like green fire.

Ruber prevented his pounce by grabbing hold of Emerl's extended claws and pushing against the beast with all his upper strength. They wrestle and pushed on each other on their rear legs. The back hooves and claws were deep in the ground below them. Despite Emerl's tall yet bulky structure, Ruber was an even match for the beast. Ruber's evil smile never faltered during his combat.

Ruber then pointed out "It's a pity...if you fought this hard during our battle for Excalibur...Camelot could have been ours!"

Emerl angrily retorted "Don'ttt you meannnn yoursss?!"

Ruber smirked "Boy, you're catching on fast."

This made Emerl tried to snap Ruber's face off with his sharp beak. But Ruber kept avoiding his snap and bite. During the process of avoiding Emerl's beak, Ruber lose his balance in his rear legs and fell over on his back.

Emerl used this opportunity to pinned down Ruber by his shoulders. He lowered his face down to Ruber's face and growled ferociously in his throat. Ruber focused all his energy in his rocky hoof and slowly summoned over boulder into the air. He brought the boulder over high above Emerl's head.

Ruber let out a twisted smile at his boulder, which made Emerl look above his head. Ruber released the flying piece of earth. Emerl released Ruber in order to smash and break the falling giant rock above him. Ruber escaped to his original spot at the beginning of their battle.

One of the sharp pieces of that smashed boulder flew over to Rainbow's cage and accidentally knocked off it's lock. The multi-colored pegasus immediately speeded put of her cage and took action. She landed in front of Ruber in a crouched attack position.

Emerl felt his heart panic out of his chest. He shouted desperately "Rainnbow!"

Her friends gasp at the sight of seeing their friend. At first, it was joyously. But...seeing their friend about to battle this strange pony monster made them call out to her and worry for their safety. Fluttershy's calls were the loudest and the most dire of them all.

But Rainbow didn't hear her friends' cries or paid attention to Emerl behind. She focused her raspberry eyes on Ruber and said "Hold it right there Rubber!"

Ruber took a moment to look at her. After finishing scanning her with his eyes, he burst out laughing "What is this?! The Excalibur magic of this land is embodied in a small pony?! Oh my! This is too rich!"

Rainbow Dash snarled "I'm not just some pony. I'm The Rainbow Dash! And this pegasus is going to knock you out to next Tuesday!"

Emerl cried out while running to her "Rainnbow Nooo!" But he was quickly stopped by his body trapped in a rock like tent. He couldn't move his wings, arms and legs. His head was sticking out the top of this rock tent.

Ruber's hoof was glowing bright and pointed towards Emerl, "Now gryphon, let this charming young pony fight for herself."

Then Ruber turned his demented gaze towards Rainbow Dash. This encouraged the pegasus to fly in the air and prepare for a kung fu kick for her opponent. Her falling kick gained great momentum with each second. It was so fast that it left a light rainbow trail behind her.

Before she could kick him in the face, he grabbed her rear hoof and spinned her around. While Ruber was spinning her around, Rainbow used her front hoof to punch her enemy in the face. He let Rainbow go and instantly rubbed his red pony cheek with his hoof. Rainbow landed back on the ground with great power.

While still soothing his sore cheek, he barked at the rainbow pegasus "How dare you!"

Before this mighty Lord knew it, he was harshly pinned down by the quick pony. She holder him down by his forelegs and trapped down his short tail with her rear legs. As she raise her front hoof in the air to strike Ruber's face once more, Ruber used his free hoof to put it on Rainbow's forehead.

Rainbow stopped in mid punch and she felt like her eyes were about to go to the back of her head. Ruber's twitching eyes and smile returned once more. Emerl and the mane five witnessed in horror Rainbow's bright mane and coat drained of color...her cutiemark disappearing...and her raspberry eyes turning grey.

The new grey pony felt weak and collapsed to the side of Ruber. Emerl and the other ponies yelled "NO!"

Ruber slowly crawled back to his hooves and laughed evilly at the fallen pony to his side. The new magic inside him made him grow into twice his original size and made his raggedy mane gain some inches.

Emerl used all his strength to break out of his rock tent and run towards Rainbow. He gently picked her up in his arms and caressed her close to him. She was unconscious and almost out of breath.

Emerl thought to himself _What have I done?_

Ruber sneaked up behind Emerl and attack him while he still had the chance, but...he was stopped by something hard yet first hitting the back of his head. H rapidly turned around and saw Discord, Stellar Eclipse, Spike, and Diego. They were staring at him...ready for battle.

**Author's Note: How did I do on those action scenes? Yay or just plain no? Let me know. The next chapter will be out by next Friday or next Saturday.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: MissKoi does not own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators. I also don't know the other show and movie references in this story.**

**In Response to Snowfrost's review: Yay that's great that you're getting your own fanfic account:D Welcome! In terms of the previous chapter, Rainbow losing her colors and cutiemark was my combined reference to how Tirek took every pony's magic and how Discord discorded The Mane 6.**

Chapter 10: We Will Go Down In History

"Attack!" commanded Discord as he pointed his glowing lion paw towards Ruber.

Discord was in front the group, almost as their leader. Once he set off his command, the misfit heroes charged towards Ruber with mighty battle cries. Diego reared high into the air before galloping into battle.

"Wait! Ah!" exclaimed Spike as he fell backwards off Diego. And their travel bags flied off with Spike.

While in mid-air, the bean that Discord gave Spike escaped out of Spike's travel bag. The bean traveled towards Spike's opened mouth and went down his throat. Spike landed to the rocky ground with a thud and harshly gulped down the small bean. He coughed and pounded his chest with claw in order to get the bean out. But no luck.

Meanwhile, Ruber was evilly smirked at the small army approaching him. He raised his glowing rocky hoof high above his head and commanded his giant mountain ponies in a smooth tone, "Now you can attack."

The pony minions didn't hesitant to follow their master's command. The ground below their giant hooves shook the mountain like it was being under attack by an earthquake. Discord was the first to blast at the creatures. He attacked them with glowing purple chaotic energy from his paw and claw. His magic caused some of their shoulders to be taken out and holes in their hooves. The instability in these areas caused the minions collapse, and Discord already took out two stone ponies.

Diego was a ferocious mad dog on the loose. He used his incredible leg strength to jump on one of the pony minions. He viciously scratched, based, and punched it's neck until it breaker violently. Thus ending the mountain pony's life.

Emerl cradled Rainbow in his arms and sheltered her away from the flying rock debris everywhere. He took away from the battlefield and jumped into a bush behind a tree. He carefully hide her in the safety of the bush. Even though she was still unconscious, Emerl whispered "I'llll beeee righttt baccck."

Then, Emerl pounced out of the bush like a wild cat. He joined Discord and Diego in their valiant efforts of taking down the giant pony minions. Ruber keeps summoning more after each minion falls. The misfit army were too busy dealing with his stone monsters to get to him.

Stellar Eclipse was being cornered by two new giant minions into the far corner of the mountain terrain. Stellar Eclipse at first was confident when first galloping into battle. But when he meet face to face with the ugly faceless creatures, he felt skittish like a field mouse. When his but and his chair meet with the boulder in the corner, the mysterious button Discord created for him...was pushed.

Stellar Eclipse was magically lifted into air...and his body swirled around into a transformation sequence. The wheelchair pony could hear epic rock music playing in the background. The mountain scenery disappeared, and in it's place was moving stripes of whites, blues, reds, oranges, and yellows. Stellar felt like he was on that old tv show "Sailor Ponies". He yelped "What's happening?!"

Then, he felt his forelegs and hind legs being spread out wide. Which puts him in a standing position. His disabled wings were being spread out wide as well, and then...Boom! Mecha blocks of metal and cryborg armor surround his wings! Stellar screamed at this new development. Before he knew it, his forelegs and hind legs began to be covered by this square cyborg silver armor. The armor was huge and bulky, but to Stellar Eclipse, it wasn't heavy. Then, a square jet pack formed on the back of Stellar's wings.

The jet pack immediately activated it's hugh pressured air descendent to the ground after Stellar's transformation. When Stellar's hooves touched the ground, he took in the machine that's attached to him. He exclaimed "I'm a...I'm a...a Transformer Pony Robot!"

Discord gave his friend a thumbs up from afar. He winked while proclaiming to him "Looking good buddy!"

Then, he blasted a mighty amount of chaotic energy at one of stone minions' head and continued fighting.

Soon, the stone pony giants in front of Stellar Eclipse lifted their hooves high above the tiny pegasus. He screamed in fear and pointed his newly armed forelegs high above him. This activated an immediate yet powerful red laser fire at the giant hooves. The laser smashed the stone hooves like a cracker. But the laser didn't stop there. Stellar's fire arm also took out their entire forelegs, and the mighty giants fell to their doom.

Stellar Eclipse opened his eyes cautiously. He eyed in utter disbelief at the massive piles of stone in front of him. He looked down at his mecha forelegs and saw light steam coming off them. He lifted his head back up...took a deep breath in...and...

Shouted like a fan boy "Sweet!" He charged into battle with great excitement and determination.

Meanwhile, Spike was still on the ground coughing. Trying to get that bean out of his body. He was flopping around like a fish with no water. Then, while trying to stand up...and clutching his stomach tight...he let out a loud burp...which released a giant green fire spin from his mouth.

The fire spin targeted towards a tall tree. Spike burnt down the tree into something smaller than a toothpick. The purple dragon uttered out while pointing at the burnt down tree, "But...but...how? Wait...oh. Discord."

He turned his gaze towards the battlefield just to the side of him. He saw Diego turning to take down another stone minion, while the werepony himself of struggling in his enemy's hooves. Spike tan as fast as he could to save his friend.

"Yo Faceless! Down here!"

Both the giant pony monster and Diego looked down and saw Spike jumping into the air with his fist out in front of him. Spike took in a quick but deep breath in and released another massive green fire spin. The fiery attack hit directly in the monster's chest. The monster put one of it's hooves over it's chest in order to cool down the flames. Diego used this opportunity to climb out of the giant's hoof and deliver a powerful punch at his enemy's chest. Instantaneously, the stone pony minion crumble into rumble.

Diego lands back on the ground smoothly. He smiles at Spike and says "Thanks."

A gentle breeze went by between Diego and Spike. Diego picked up a very distinct scent that made him shutter. He whispered "Rarity!"

He galloped towards Emerl's fireplace. Rarity noticed in her cage that Diego and Spike were heading towards. She couldn't believe it. It took her a moment to register before joyously shouting with all her breathe "Spikey! Diego! Over here! Yes over here!"

Just as Diego and Spike were about to reach Rarity's invisible cage, another of Ruber's mountain beasts stepped in and blocked them. Spike blew a wave of green fire towards the stone pony's , Diego leaped with all his might towards the enemy's burnt weak face. Once on the face, Diego placed his claws on the minion's ears. He pulled with furious rage and split the giant pony's face and body apart.

Rarity uttered out softly "Oh my..."

The stone pony crumbled into boulders and smaller pieces of rocks. When they flew to the ground, they knocked out all the girls' locks on their cages. That is except for Rarity's lock. Spike immediately saw this and ran towards their cages in order to help them climb out.

Diego used his nose to find the exact location of Rarity's cage. Then he used his claws to outline it's basic and find it's bars. Once he figured out the dimensions, he ripped the cage door off it's hinges.

Rarity was happy when she leaped out if her imprisonment. She exclaimed to her savior "Diego darling! Thank goodness you're here! Are you alright? Those monstrous beasts didn't hurt you, did they?"

Rarity didn't receive any response from Diego. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened. Rarity was deeply confused by this,and it urged her to ask "Um, Diego? Darling? Is everything okay?"

Diego's mind and heart were spinning. Rarity had never called him darling before. And now, in a mere amount of seconds, she called him darling twice. This joy of his Rarity calling him this loving pet name combined with not seeing her in a matter of days made Diego's love for her soar. He couldn't think. He could only act.

He sighed out loving "You...you called me darling."

Before Rarity knew it, Diego was embracing her with a shower of quick passionate kisses all over her neck, her shoulders, and her face! But he didn't kissed her on the lips in the mist of these kisses. Rarity's face became tomato steaming red in mere seconds.

Rarity struggled to get out of Diego's tight grip and his kisses. This is not the time to do such things!

She exclaimed in her embarrassment, in her frustration, and in the mist of her passion,"Diego!...Darling!...Please!...Now...isn't the...time!"

When Rarity called him "darling" again, it encouraged him to make his kisses more passionate and for his forelegs to tighten around her waist. Rarity blushed even more. The heat in her cheeks and the werepony's tight embrace just might make her pass out. Her legs felt so weak that they were about to trip over.

Rarity can feel her body and his body falling behind. She croaked out "D-Diego! DIEGO! GAH!"

Rarity fell harshly on her back with the werepony still spoiling her with kisses and holding her close to him.

"Alrighty there lover boy, that's enough."

Applejack pulled Diego away from Rarity and back on his furry claws and hooves. Twilight helped a very red faced and flustered Rarity up. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike soon joined into the group.

Applejack then scolded Diego with "In case y'all didn't notice...but...we're in the middle of fighting for our lives!"

Diego retorted back with "Oh, right. Umm...Let's do this!" Then the werepony charged into battle once more.

A very worried and concerned Rarity followed after him and shouted "Diego! Don't hurt yourself! Diego! I'm...I'm coming too!"

Spike commented "I better keep an eye on them or else they'll get themselves into trouble again." After that, he valiantly followed after the unusual couple.

While Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie turned their gaze towards where their dragon friend went, Fluttershy says "I'm going to find Rainbow and make sure she's safe."

Twilight nodded and agreed "Sounds like plan. While the rest of us go in as a team."

Pinkie Pie joyously proclaims "Oh! I just got the perfect thing for such an occasion!" She pulls out her giant blue party canon from behind her.

Twilight and Applejack gawked at her party canon. Applejack had the guts to say "But how? You were kidnapped in the middle of the night and..."

Pinkie Pie giggled "Like I always say AJ, I never leave home without my party canon! Now let's do this!"

Then the spunky pink pony pulls on the canon's strings and released a tide wave of confetti and part strings at a giant stone pony. The party canon attack sent the massive creature all the way on the other side of the battlefield.

Pinkie Pie cheered "Wohoo!"

Twilight commented "On that note...ready Applejack?"

Applejack took the rope out of the apple sack Emerl was using earlier. She swirled the rope into a lasso over her head. Then, turned to Twilight with a determined look on her face "Ready Twi."

The three friends galloped into the fierce combat zone with great courage. Applejack would lasso Ruber's minions by their legs which would tumble them to the ground. Then, Twilight would blast them with her purple magic and Pinkie Pie would blast them with her party canon. Just for fun. While Rarity and Spike would blind the monsters with their fire and magic. When the creatures are vulnerable, Diego strikes and takes them down. Discord and Stellar Eclipse worked together to bring Ruber's minions down with their powerful magical blasts and mechanical laser blasts. Stellar Eclipse even used his new robotic strength to kick and punch his enemies into dust. Emerl tried to claw his way to Ruber and wanted to stop the madness at it's source. But there was always a stone minion standing in his way. He swiped and lashed as fast he could, and catch Ruber off guard. But Ruber was always one step ahead of him.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy sneaks and crawls quietly towards the bush Emerl hide Rainbow. Once she got to the bush, she quickly leap in.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy softly exclaimed with tears in her eyes once she saw Rainbow Dash. She hugged her dear friend with all her might.

Fluttershy looked back at her friend, who was now dreadfully grey and unconscious. Fluttershy whispered "Don't worry Dashie, everything is going to be alright. Just hang in there."

Ruber became overwhelmed with making more stone minions. His enemies were smashing down his creations faster than he was creating. The opposing side were gaining new warriors. But how? He looked around the battlefield in his flustered state to see where the new soldiers were. He saw four more colorful ponies...and they glowing of Excalibur's magic. He let out a devilish grin at this revelation.

He quickly finished making one more giant minion, then proceed to raising his hooves high above his head. His eyes twitched, his mouth twitched. His rocky hoof began to glow and hid gaze was directly on the four elements of harmony.

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity stopped. They were frozen statues in the combat zones. The stone minions crumbled back into the ground. Our heroes acted as through they were possessed. Their eyes rolled to the back of their heads...their beautiful colors faded into grey...and their cutiemarks faded along with their colors.

The colors, cutiemarks, and magic streamed into Ruber's glowing hoof. He greedily took the power in and used to grow to be the size of his former giant pony minions. He deeply relished in the joy of being dominant once more.

Diego caught the fainting Rarity and whispered sadly "Rarity."

Spike caught the fainting Twilight. He tried to hold back his tears in as he called for her name. He hoped she would wake up if he called...but she didn't.

Stellar Eclipse and Emerl caught Pinkie Pie and Applejack and softly placed them on the ground.

Ruber turned his gaze towards the yellow and pink head sticking out from the bushes and trees from the side. He grinned with wicked desire and pointed his giant glowing hoof to it.

Discord and Emerl followed Ruber's gaze...and then had a horrible realization of what was going to happen.

Discord screamed while reaching out "FLUTTERSHY NO!"

Emerl shouted "Rainnnboow!"

Fluttershy's eyes rolled to the back of her head...the yellow from her coat and the pink in her mane drained away...her butterfly cutiemark disappeared with a trace...and she collapsed to the ground while still holding on her friend in her forelegs.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys on another cliffhanger, but trust me, I need another chapter in order to explain what happens next. I hoped you enjoyed my wacky action packed chapter. The next chapter will be up next Friday or next Monday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest For Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**  
**In response to Snowfrost's review: Sorry that I have to confront you this way but would you please not swear when reviewing my MLP stories. I understand that you're heavily invested in my fanfics, but I want to honor the magic and innocence of the MLP fanfic community with clean language from my writing and from my readers. I know it's hard to control cussing sometimes in the heat of the moment, but I would appreciate it if you keep your reviews friendly and fun. This applies to all my readers as well, please honor my wishes. Don't worry Snowfrost, I still love ya:) I'm just giving every pony a FYI on my policies:)**  
**I just added another story idea to my fanfic challenge only profile:) If my readers can't do this challenge, please spread the word to others on fan fiction who can:) Thank you!**  
**Good news Every Pony...I just created an account on Fimfiction!:D Yay! Information on how I will handle the two accounts is under my page which I use the same name misskoifishpony:)**

Chapter 11: Immortals

Ruber used Fluttershy's magic to complete his transformation. He grew into the size of the mountain itself. He was about half the size Tirek was when he stole all the magic from Equestria. His mane grew longer, about past his withers, and it blew magnificently in the wind. He let out a terrifying yet booming laugh and it echoed all across the desert and beyond.

Discord teleported immediately to Fluttershy's side, while Emerl ran as fast as he could to the bush. Discord was horrified by the sight of Fluttershy's weaken and colorless condition. This was far worse when Tirek took her magic or...when he discorded her himself. He slowly collapsed to his knees...and carefully lifted her head with his soft lion paw. His beautiful, wonderful, kind Fluttershy...fallen victim to a monster. He couldn't protect her. It was like his nightmares...only much...much...worse.

When Emerl arrived, he was relieved to see Rainbow was still safe. But...a wave of guilt crashed upon the shores of his mind. He did all this. Even though he was trying to protect his new friend, he set her up to be easy and findable bait for Ruber. Emerl couldn't believe how blind and foolish he was. Even though he wanted to spare another land from Ruber's tyranny, he also wanted sweet and cruel revenge. He wanted to battle Ruber and defeat his master with his own claws. But this corrupted Emerl's heart...and the price for this corruption was having his worst impossible nightmares coming true. He cradled Rainbow close to his chest and nuzzled into her neck and mane. He purred sadly yet softly when doing this.

He whispered while his voice was cracking "I'mmm ssssorryyy."

Meanwhile,Discord could feel his own tears trying to break through. He tried to hold them in. He couldn't cry in front of Fluttershy. Not again. He focused on trying to wake up his dear friend.

He gently called out "Fluttershy. Fluttershy...wake up. It's me...Discord. Wake up. It's...morning and...the animals need to be feed."

Fluttershy weakly opened her eyes half way. She title her head to side...and smiled when she saw Discord. Discord exclaimed "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy responded hoarsely "Dis-Discord. It's you. I knew that you...would come."

Discord replied quickly yet desperately...with more tears flooding from his eyes "Yes Fluttershy! I'm here! I will always be here! No matter what!"

Fluttershy smiled sweetly at Discord...before drifting back into unconsciousness. Discord yelled out "FlUTTERSHY!"

He took her forehead against his and sobbed quietly. Hoping to find his face from anyone. Sadness consumed his heart and he felt like it was going to break. All over again.

Ruber laughed in his deep voice "At last! This Kingdom...and all the other lands with it...shall be...MINE! BWHAHAHA!"

Ruber's voice made Discord's blood boil. His paw slowly let go of Fluttershy's dearly...before clinching both his fists hard into his chest. The fur on his back started to furled up, the feathery end of tail began to flicker like fire. A low yet angry growl slowly rumbled in Discord's throat.

He slowly rises to his feet...with his back to Ruber still. Emerl eyed the furious creature in front of him and brought Rainbow closer to him. In order to protect her...from what this draconequus might do next.

Discord couldn't hold it in any longer. The angry, dark side of his chaos began to consume him. His roar outrival Ruber's mighty echoing voice. This made Ruber turn around and look for his new challenger.

Discord snarled his sharp teeth and felt another fang to match the long left one. His mismatched serpent body steadily became longer...and wider...and bigger. Discord was becoming the size of that dragon that covered Ponyville in the smog of his own snoring. His short zebra mane and white beard were growing long and luscious, and the feathery end of his tail was doing the same. Spikey spines were popping up all along his spine. His horns extended and curled like ram horns to the side of his face. His red pupils disappeared and his eyes glowed bright gold.

Discord looked like a terrifying, giant, demented, Chinese dragon in Ruber's eyes.

Discord opened his great and powerful jaw and blew a typhoon of dark purple flames towards Ruber. Ruber quickly dodged this. His Lordship looked to his side and noticed the purple flames frozen the ground and create huge spikes of ice in it's place.

Discord opened his new wide wings and fly towards Ruber without hesitation. Ruber summoned a colossal tower of earth in front of him. Discord summoned his fire towards it and the fire turned it into a tower of fire ants. Discord roared once more.

Meanwhile, Discord's watched him battle their enemy from afar. They were speechless, awestruck, and petrified. Stellar was able to break the silence with a quiet "Discord..."

While Discord charges closer to his target, Ruber lifts another piece of earth into the air and throws it towards Discord's head. Discord caught the massive boulder with his fangs and crushes it. Then,the giant draconequus surprise attacks Ruber with a purple fire spin into the face.

Discord pile drives the blind Ruber to the ground. They wrestle for dominance and their ferocious combat causes the earth shake to no end. They claw scratch and bite at each like snakes and mongooses fighting for land.

Ruber eventually couldn't keep up with Discord's relentless anger and energy. Ruber may felt like a powerful God with this new magic, but using all of it at once at this one creature began to wear him down. Ruber was sweating, panting, and losing the energy to fight. Discord grinned evilly at this.

The dragon like Lord of Chaos rapidly grabbed onto Ruber's throat and pinned the giant pony's body against the mountainside. Thus almost caused the whole mountain to tumble over. The ponies on top of the mountain had to cling on to each other for safely. They shielded the unconscious Mane 6 from the crumbling mountain.

Ruber struggled in Discord's breath taking grip. He felt so weak and spineless, especially with his useless thumbless hooves. His pathetic hooves trying to pick Discord's fingers away from his throat. Discord grinned deviously at Ruber's struggle. He slowly raised his free claw towards Ruber's forehead...and flinched his index finger against it.

This activated a power release from Ruber's body. Ruber's eyes and the rocky side of his body glowed white. The white glow transformed into a beam of light. The beam of light flew towards the Mane 6 and Emerl. The light morphed the Mane 6 into their Rainbow Power forms. The light also awoke the Mane Six and helped them regain their strength. While Emerl's eyes morphed into normal looking eyes, eyes balanced with white sclera surrounding green irises.

Emerl opened his eyes, he saw Rainbow standing and awake and well! She was glowing...her mane wide and fierce like lighting...her wings were even decorated with the colors of her rainbow mane! Emerl was so happy that she was alright that he gave her a big bear hug. He exclaimed "Rrrainboow!"

Rainbow was surprised by her new friend's sudden burst of happiness. But she quickly shrugged it off and gave in to the hug. She told Emerl, "Easy there M, I'm alright."

Rainbow pulled away from their hug and immediately noticed his eyes. "M...your eyes...they...they changed."

Emerl was shocked by this, and he lightly traced his eyes. He could no longer feel the heavy burden of the magical servitude on his eyes and on his shoulders. He felt so light and at peace. He smiled softly and closed his eyes.

He chuckled quietly "Yesss Rrrainbow, it meanss it'sss finally overrr."

Fluttershy, as soon as she woke up, started looking for Discord and calling his name. She finally found him...pinning Ruber against the wall at the bottom of the mountain. She fluttered towards him in her new elegant form.

When the magic drained from Ruber's body, the dark rocky side of his body faded away. Ruber progressively shrink back to his normal pony size. With the stoney look, Ruber actually looked like a normal pony. Not an attractive pony, but a pony nonetheless. Discord shrinked back to his normal size as well, and his added fierce dragon-like features for battle disappeared. He looked his quirky chaotic self.

However, Discord was still holding the weaken Ruber by his throat. Discord had a very chilling and demented smile on his face, and flames danced in his eyes. Ruber softly coughing in the draconequus's strong grip. Ruber was now utterly scared of his enemy, for he Lord Ruber was at his opponent's mercy.

Discord brought his head closer to Ruber's face. Discord remarked in a very cocky but sly manner, "Just as I thought. You, my dear Lord, are nothing more than a mortal. A foolish mortal playing a god. A silly little boy playing with witchcraft. But like all little mortals and all little boys, you didn't know what you were doing. Your tiny walnut mind and your pathetic heart couldn't comprehend and handle the great magic you possessed. So narrow-minded, so clueless. But I...on the other hand..."

Discord tightened his grip on Ruber's throat, Ruber choked out in response. But Ruber was still able to hang on and jeep his half lid gaze on Discord. Discord uttered in a deep vengeful voice, "have had an eternity to wield and control the great chaos of the cosmos. You angered a very powerful god, little pony, and you deserve a millennium of pain. The same pain to which you put me through! But since I'm such a merciful chaotic god, I'm going to end your little humiliation...and the rest of your worthless life...once...and...for...all...INSTEAD!"

Discord pulled his free paw back, ready to strike Ruber's chest and magically pull his heart out. And crush it in his claws with great pleasure. Ruber closed his eyes tight, ready for the agony to come.

"NO!"

Discord stopped his strike. Fluttershy placed herself between the defenseless Ruber and her dear friend Discord.

Discord was in awe of Fluttershy's rainbow power. It reminded him of the first time he saw it, when she used it to battle Tirek. Even after seeing it the second time, he was still memorized by the way her mane flowed and streamed in the air like water...and by the way her teal eyes popped in her pink glow...and by the way her hooves and wings are painted with light pink and blue. She was truly a vision in Discord's eyes today and back then during the battle with Tirek. To Ruber, in this moment, Fluttershy looked like an angel of mercy.

Fluttershy softly pleads while gently cupping his face with her hooves, "Discord, it's okay. You can stop. You can stop now."

Discord blushes in Fluttershy's light touch. Yet despite this, Discord explains in a slightly frustrated tone "Fluttershy, please. Get out of the way."

Even though Discord didn't want to remove his face from Fluttershy's touch, he tries to move his head towards Ruber once more and proceed with his plans. But Fluttershy didn't let go. She moved Discord's face closer to hers. This made Discord blush even more.

Fluttershy pleads once more "No Discord, I won't. I won't let you act like Tirek."

Discord gasps at this. He felt his eyes widen and his heart stop beating in his chest. Was he truly...acting like that monster? The monster which caused him to hurt what he cared for the most? Was he becoming his own worst nightmare?

Discord released Ruber from his grip and the pink and red pony landed harshly back to the ground. Ruber massaged his sore throat and coughed for some air.

Discord slowly moved away from Fluttershy. He kept thinking to himself _Does she think I'm a monster like Tirek? Is she terrified of me now?_

Fluttershy's front hooves reached out towards Discord, as if begging him to come back to her. She comforted him with "I'm-I'm so sorry Discord, I...I didn't mean that. Please, let's go home. The battle is over. You saved us. Every pony is okay."

Fluttershy fluttered towards Discord and hugged his face into her chest. Discord felt like a frozen statue once more. Fluttershy continued explaining "I'm okay. I'm safe now. And that's because of you...you're our hero. You're my hero."

Discord uttered out in disbelief "I-I'm y-your h-hero?"

Fluttershy giggled lightly "Of course you are. And you will always be my hero...no matter what."

Fluttershy pulled slightly away from Discord's face, but still clinged on to it. She smiled sweetly and started stroking Discord's red cheeks tenderly. Discord felt goosebumps travel up his spine when Fluttershy started stroking him. Then, a small smile slowly creep on his face.

They pulled gently away from each other and smiled. They forget to relish in the fact that they were reunited. They were together again. And they could be happier.

Fluttershy turned her gaze back towards Ruber, with a slightly concerned look on her face. Discord commented "It's my dear, I know what to do."

Discord walked up to Ruber with a serious expression on his face. Fluttershy watched him from afar, praying that Discord will do the right thing. Ruber found the strength to stand once more, but his knees were still wobbly and unbalanced.

When Ruber saw Discord's shadow loom over him, Ruber quickly turned around and backed towards the mountain side for protection. Ruber's eyes expressed fear beyond comprehension, he looked like a foal meeting the eyes of a hungry Timber Wolf.

Discord groaned, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Relax Raggedy Anne, I'm not going to kill you."

Ruber squeaked in utter disbelief "Then...w-what are you going to do?"

Discord sighed out in annoyance. Discord couldn't believe how quickly pathetic his opponent became. Discord explained "I'm simply going to take you Canterlot and throw you in the dungeon. And yada yada blah blah."

But then, Discord got an idea. A horribly...chaotic...bright...fun idea. Discord's bored expression turned into a mischievous and devilish one. Discord chimed "But first..."

Discord waved his glowing claws hugh in the air like a magic an before striking a beam of light at Ruber.

Discord's magic transformed The Mighty Lord Ruber into...a tiny orange with little white wings. Ruber's orange face contained his wide demented eyes and large mouth. His eyes and mouth took up most of his new body.

Ruber jumped up and down, which caused his wings to flap little. He screamed out in his new squeaky voice "What?! What did you do to me?!"

Discord chuckled "Oh! This is so much better than killing you!"

Ruber squeaked again "I demand you to turn me back to what was before! Do you hear me?! I command you!

Discord picked up the angry flying orange and summoned a wooden bar cage all around Ruber. Discord smirked "You command me? Oh that's rich!"

Fluttershy fluttered over to Discord with a bright smile on her face. She giggled when she saw Ruber the flying orange in the small cage. She chuckled lightly "I do have to admit, he is pretty cute."

Discord smiled at Fluttershy and responded "I agree my dear. He's quite the little rascal."

Ruber shouted in his highest and squeakiest tone "I'm not cute! I'm not a rascal! I'm Lord Ruber! The conqueror of kingdoms! Fear me! Fear me!"

**Author's Note: Tehee flying orange Ruber was sooo much fun to write;)! Hope you guys enjoyed this long whirl wind chapter:) Next chapter will be up next Friday or next Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**  
**Don't worry Snowfrost, it's okay:) I forgive you:) We all make mistakes and plus you didn't about that it was my policy. Sorry that this chapter was late every pony. The chapter for Operatic Angel was really long, and plus I was working on a one-shot. Please go check out "Comfort Zones" on my account:)**

Chapter 12: The Heroes Return Home

With a snap of his talon,Discord teleported himself,Fluttershy,and tiny flying orange Ruber to the top of the mountain. There, they meet up with the rest of the gang. The Mane Six in their rainbow power forms, Spike, and Stellar Eclipse greeted Fluttershy and Discord with great excitement and joy. Fluttershy and Discord happily returned in the same feelings.

Meanwhile on the side, Diego gave himself some distance between himself and the group. He softly smirked at them...especially at Rarity. He was happy that the battle was over and that every pony was alright. Emerl was next to Diego as well, observing the group from afar. He too was overjoyed by the fact that Ruber was defeat and that his new friends were safe. However, Emerl kept looking for Ruber and see what the draconequus did to his former master. Emerl couldn't help but feel a inkling of fear whenever he saw the draconequus. After all, he saw this creature at his most furious yet powerful state. It's hard to see the draconequus so calm and happy now. Emerl didn't want to anger him anytime today or days after.

Before Emerl knew it, the terrifying draconequus was walking towards Emerl and Diego. The gryphon could feel his heart pounding in his chest and sweat building under his wings. He just hoped that this mismatched chimera couldn't smell fear.

Diego smirked as soon as he came in front of Diego. Diego returned the same smirk, "So, I guess this means that..."

Discord interrupted him with "You're a lucky guesser."

Diego chuckled at Discord's teasing. The lord of Chaos continued his thoughts with "Thanks for the lucky guess."

Diego smiled at Discord and replied "No prob buddy."

Discord softly chuckled at his silly nickname. Then, he turned his attention to Emerl...who immediately stiffened once Discord stared into his eyes.

He brought his head close to the nervous gryphon and said "So, is this your master?"

Emerl looked down and saw a small cage dangling from Discord's paw. Inside the cage was a frustrated orange with wings on it's back. He uttered in disbelief "Rrruberr?"

Ruber shook his cage violently and squeaked in his highest voice "Get me out here! I command you, gryphon, to get me out of here! At once!"

Emerl couldn't help but sneaker at his former master's new form and new voice. He giggled "Ssorry, butt I don'ttt takeee ordersss from a orrrange."

This made Ruber boil with rage, fire build in his eyes, and he screamed in his fury. This made Discord,Diego, and Emerl laugh eve more. The Mane Six, Spike,and Stellar Eclipse joined Discord and the others. When they saw Ruber in the little cage,they cracked up with laughter too. Especially Rainbow Dash. She couldn't breath because she was laughing so hard.

While Emerl was slowly recovering from his laughter,he turned his eyes back to Discord. He soon realized that...he needed to apologized for kidnapping his friends. Especially for kidnapping his friend Fluttershy.

Emerl carefully opened his beak and muttered "Ummm, m'lorrdd?"

Discord stopped his chuckling and looked at Emerl curiously.

Emerl bowed before The Lord of Chaos and remarked humbly "I apologizzze...for all the trrrouble I caused. M'Lorrd."

"Hmmm. M'Lord. That does have a nice ring to it." Discord pondered aloud.

Fluttershy gently reminded him "Discord."

Discord replied "Don't worry, I was getting to that. There's no need for you bow tweety. You are forgiven by me, The Lord of Chaos."

Fluttershy smiled and rolled her eyes at Discord's last remark. The draconequus helped Emerl back to his feet, and gave me a friendly smile. His smile slightly surprised the gryphon.

All our heroes gathered in a large circle around the dead fire place. They each took each others hoof and claw. They all closed their eyes and focused on going home.

Silence and slow gathering of magic filled the air surrounding the circle. The Mane Six's bodies, manes, and cutie marks glowed brightly together. Even Discord's claws glowed with his friends magic. When our heroes magic was at it's highest gathering point, they released a bright white light and...the large group of friends disappeared from from the mountain.

Their magic lead them to Canterlot. To be more precise, it transported them in the courtyard in front of the Canterlot Castle. All of the Mane Six's families were still waiting for their return. Or at least some sign from the Princesses to know if they're alright.

Their prayers were soon answered when a bright beam of light landed right in the middle of the square. When the light disappeared...and the ponies were able to open their eyes...they cheered and cried when they saw their children. The Mane Six transformed back to their normal forms and embraced their families who missed them dearly. Even all the monsters and creatures in Fluttershy's super large family embraced the shy Pegasus in a giant group hug. Which Diego joined in naturally.

Stellar,Emerl, and Discord felt so proud and joyful,knowing that they did a great act of kindness for this crowd of ponies and their friends.

"Discord!"

Discord turned around, and before he could say a word, he was pony piled on by the cutie mark crusaders.

They exclaimed "You came back!"

Discord chuckled while still holding them in his arms, "Of course I came back! Why wouldn't I?"

Then the CMC kept telling him all at once how much they missed him and the questions they had about his journey. Luckily,Discord was able to stop their chat by showing them the funny orange in the cage. Naturally, the little fillies laughed at it.

Emerl turned his warm gaze away from Discord and his tiny friends,...and found Rainbow Dash in front of him. With a purple stallion who shared Rainbow's colorful striped mane.

Rainbow told the stallion "And this is Emerl Dad. The gryphon who helped us out."

Emerl bowed his head elegantly towards Rainbow's father and announced "It'sss an honorrr to meettt you sssir."

Her father replied in a scared stuttered tone, a little intimidated by the gryphon's massive height, "Um. It-It's nice to meet you too. Um Emerl."

Rainbow giggled at her father's stutter.

Meanwhile, Count Batula and Mavis were crying soft happy tears while hugging their daughter. They kept telling her that they loved her and missed her so much. When Count Batula opened his eyes, he saw Discord crossed the way. He gently released his daughter from his grip...and walked towards the draconequus. Fluttershy and Mavis showed a concerned yet curious look on their faces.

Discord finally saw Count Batula once the bat pony was a few inches away from him. Discord stopped his chit chat with the CMC and turned his bewildered curiosity towards Fluttershy's father.

There was a long and heavy moment of silence between them.

Count Batula smiled through his incoming tears and flew towards the chaotic creature's neck to hug it. Discord immediately stiffened when this pony hugged him.

Discord exclaimed in his head _What in the world?! Why is he hugging?! This stallion hates me?! Why is he hugging me?!_

Count Batula uttered in between his happy sobs, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Discord replied awkwardly "You're...welcome."

Count Batula loosened his grip on Discord's beck and proclaimed "It's official! You have my approval! Welcome to the family son!"

While Fluttershy's father returned to give the draconequus another hug, Discord squeaked "Son?!"

Every pony in Fluttershy's family cheered, even Diego cheered for Discord. Mavis was the loudest pony with her cheers. Fluttershy blushed a deep shade of red, and chuckled "Oh papa."

All the ponies in the courtyard soon quieted down when the Princesses entered through the front castle doors. Twilight went up to Cadence with a big smile on her face and hugged her favorite foal sitter. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gracefully walked towards Discord,which made the mismatched chimera slightly confused yet suspicious.

Once the three god-like creatures were facing each other, Princess Luna commanded "Did you capture the enemy from the other world?"

Discord responded with a mischievous grin, "Sure did." Then, he hold up Ruber's cage with his tail. When the Princesses looked inside the cage, they saw a orange with wings on his back...absolutely petrified by their inquisitive stares.

Princess Celestia asked softly "I suppose this was your doing...old friend?"

Discord replied smoothly "You never specified what to do with him after I drained him of his magic."

Celestia softly giggled at Discord's remark. Princess Luna took the cage from Discord's tail, and loudly proclaimed to the orange inside it "Tell me, winged orange, of thy name."

Ruber uttered with a lump in his throat "Lord Ruber..."

Princess Luna then proclaimed in her calmest Canterlot voice, "Lord Ruber...for your threat against the harmony of our land and it's defenders...We Princesses of Day and Night condemned you to life sentence in the Canterlot Dungeon!"

Then, she surrounded Ruber's in a dark blue aura of magic and transported him to the deep dark prison underneath the castle.

Princess Celestia, in a motherly tone, remarked to Discord "Thank you Discord. For all that you done."

Discord replied casually "Well, consider us even Princess."

Celestia softly chuckled before continuing with her sentiments, "Despite what has happened in the past, today Discord, you have proven yourself to be a hero."

She turned her gaze to the crowd in the courtyard and announced "And for this bravery, we must celebrate!"

Every pony cheered with great delight, especially Pinkie Pie. She knew that it was party time.

**Author's Note: I hoped that you guys enjoyed that sweet little chapter:) The next one will be up next Monday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: MissKoi doesn't own MLP and the movie "The Quest for Camelot", for they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

Chapter 13: The Party

Later that night, the Canterlot Castle was buzzing with the party celebrating the return of The Mane Six. Pinkie Pie, of course, leading the celebration as DJ and as lead singer. Even her stoic family helped with Pinkie's partying by being the lead energetic dancers on the dance fool. At first, every pony was slightly weirded out by the monotone family's sudden change of behavior. But once they saw how good the family was at dancing, every pony shrugged off their hesitations and partyed on the dance floor. All the Princesses, even Celestia and Luna, joined in on the dancing.

Rarity walked carefully from the punch table to reach Diego on the dance floor. She snickered softly to herself as she saw the large werepony dance like Twilight in the mass crowd of ponies. Once she reached just a few inches away from Diego, she lightly tapped on his shoulder. This immediately made the furry pony monster turned his attention away from dancing and onto Rarity.

She shouted over the music "CAN WE TALK?"

Diego's grin widen and he shouted back "SURE!"

Diego took Rarity's hoof, and lead her off the dance floor. Then, the unusual couple wandered to one of the wide and open balconies that looked over the Canterlot City. The sight of the glimmering city lights was truly beautiful in Luna's night. Her moon was half way full and all her stars were out as well. Probably the first clear night in November.

Once they were alone...looking over the railing...standing side by side...Diego made his move.

He slyly grabbed Rarity by her shoulders and smothered kisses all over her neck. Rarity, feeling so utterly frustrated, pulled his paws and hooves away with all her might. Once she accomplished that, she exclaimed "I said we needed to talk! Not kiss!"

Diego immediately lowered himself to the ground, cowering to Rarity like he was a puppy being punished by his owner. He uttered out sadly "I-I'm sorry sweetie. I-I didn't know."

Rarity sighed out "It's fine, it's fine. Please do get up."

Diego did as he was told and looked at his beloved with great curiosity and confusion.

Rarity muttered sadly while looking over the balcony "You see, this is why we need to talk. As much as I was flattered by your bold display of affection, it still felt too rushed for my liking. I know that we've been getting to know each other over this past week, but...I still need more time to get to know you. I want to know your life, your interests, your dislikes, and everything in between. All that we have been doing is getting to know me. My point is, we need to slow down...before we take anymore steps like...that one. Oh darling, I do hope you understand what I'm trying to say."

Rarity looks over and sees Diego with such a tender and endearing gaze. The sight of his deep red eyes staring into her eyes made her blush instantly. He gently took one of her front hooves in his paw and softly kissed it. This made Rarity blush even more.

Diego spoke in a serious yet regretful tone, while still holding her hoof close to his lips, "Believe me my little moon, I do understand. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I put you in this horrible position. I became so overwhelmed with my feelings, and I let them consumed me. Today, I truly acted like a pathetic hungry dog. And I deeply apologize for that. I have disgraced you with my uncouth behavior. I hope you can forgive me."

Rarity immediately responded, while her face was still red, "It's alright darling, I forgive you. Please, you weren't acting un-gentlecolt like. I completely understand why...you acted the way you did. Maybe I should work on not sending out...um...unintentional signals?"

Diego and Rarity softly chuckled together and enjoyed the rest of their night together.

Meanwhile, Emerl the gryphon sneaked out of the party to get some peace and quiet in the Canterlot Garden. As much as he enjoyed getting know his friends and making new friends, he couldn't understand the strange pony celebration customs. He especially didn't understand the music and how ponies could dance to it. Not to mention, Emerl wasn't one of the most social creatures.

Walking through the gardens reminded him of the tranquil magical forests he use to fly over. It reminded him of home. Emerl wondered if he should try going back. His mission was complete. And yet...

"There you are!"

Emerl turns around and finds the rainbow pegasus flying towards him. She lands in front of him and scolds "Where have you been? I was worried, I mean, my friends were worried. They didn't know where you were. So naturally, they sent me to look for ya."

Emerl smiled softly and spoke sweetly "I'mmm sssorry. I didn'tttt mean worryyy you and your friends."

Rainbow pouted "I told ya, they were worried. Not me."

Emerl chuckled to himself, finding for some reason, great amusement in his friend's prideful facade.

Rainbow then asked him "So...how come you're avoiding the party?"

Emerl uttered gently "I jusstt needed a momenttt. I'mm not usssed to being at celebrationsss."

Rainbow poked at him friendly with her elbow, "Hey, don't worry. My friend Fluttershy is the same way. She's not a regular party pony...untill I came around that is. Stick me, I'll show you the ropes." Then, she added a cute wink at the end.

Rainbow's wink made the gryphon laugh and smile warmly. She sure had a way of brightening his day...no matter what.

Rainbow then hesitantly uttered "Hey M?"

Emerl answered her calmly, with a hint of curiosity in his face, "Yesss?"

Rainbow's face began to blush a deep shade of red, a shade that Emerl didn't expect to see on her. Especially in his presence. Why was she blushing so suddenly?

She mumbled while looking down at her hooves, "I just wanted to say...thanks...for you know...what happened today. This may have started out real bad, but...if it weren't for you...things could have been alot worse. So thanks for having our backs."

Emerl stared at Rainbow with a bewildered look on his face. He never thought, in all his days, would he ever hear a "thank you" from a creature. He never thought that any creature would be thankful for his presence and his actions. His deeds were always look downed upon in shame or with no recognition. But today...he did something good...and that goodness made a difference in somepony's life. Somepony that he cared about. In that moment,Emerl knew that...he had to stay in Equestria. Camelot didn't have the one thing he needed. Rainbow Dash...

Emerl smiled,with his green eyes glittering with kindness and joy. He lowered his beak towards Rainbow Dash and...nuzzled her cheek with his beak ever so gently. This made Rainbow Dash's face to heat up even more,along with the instant stiffening of her body.

High above the Gardens, on a balcony,Fluttershy watched the happy couple. She was so glad that her dear friend was able to find some pony to love and care for. Or should she say...some gryphon to love. Out of all the ponies she knew, Rainbow Dash was the one who deserved to have that special someone. Fluttershy knows that they're in love...just by the way that they looked at each other.

"What you doing out here my dear?"

She turned around and saw her dear Discord smiling at her from afar. She naturally smiled at him back, which made Discord want to approach her.

"It's freezing out, you'll catch a cold this way."

She responded in a tone that signified her happiness in his considerate concern, "Oh it's alright Discord. I'm fine. I'm not too cold yet."

Then, she let out a sweet but small squeeze. A squeeze which Discord found precious, but also made him worry. He instantly summoned a big soft fuzzy red blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Then, he poofed a matching hat for the top of her head along with some hot coco for her.

She giggled to herself, before taking a sip of her delicious coco. She whispered "Thank you Discord."

Discord responded kindly "You're welcome my dear. So tell me,what has captured my Fluttershy's eye tonight?"

Fluttershy pointed down below her and chuckled "Rainbow Dash and Emerl."

Discord leaned over and smirked "Ah, I see that you see...what I see. Pfft! Finally some pony noticed."

Fluttershy laughed softly at her friend's joke,and her laugh sounded like a breeze through small church bells to Discord. And he never knew that he would actually enjoy that kind of sound. However, that was part of Fluttershy's spell over him.

Fluttershy then commented "I'm just so happy that they found each other."

Discord added "Indeed, we need more unusual couples in our world."

Fluttershy turned her gaze towards Discord and joked with him "My my Discord, I didn't know that you can be quite the romantic."

Discord chuckled while returning Fluttershy's gaze "Well well my dear,as a creature of chaos, it is in my nature to be...unpredictable. After all, there's more to me then meets..."

Then, he pops one of his eyeballs out like a marble and brought it close to Fluttershy's face. In Discord's palm, his eye popped out little arms and legs. The eye magically pulled out a top hat and cane. The eye ball danced before Fluttershy's eyes. This made her snicker with glee. Discord finished his punch line with "the eye."

After that, Discord easily popped his eye back into his eye socket.

Fluttershy then sincerely told her friend, "Discord...I almost forgot to properly thank you for saving us today."

Discord was little taken back by Fluttershy's statement. He felt the rush of his memories with him and Ruber fighting coming to his mind. He shook this off and hesitantly mumbled "Oh...it was nothing...my dear."

Fluttershy continued to praise "Oh but it wasn't nothing Discord. You did a great thing today. You were a hero."

Discord quickly muttered "No,I wasn't."

Fluttershy persisted with "Oh Discord, of course you were."

Discord shouted "No! I wasn't!"

Fluttershy took one small step back away from Discord, and looked at him with concern...and fear...and confusion. Discord panted out little, realizing that his little shout took alot out of hum. His eyes softened...once he saw how Fluttershy was looking at him.

He sighed while placing his claw on his forehead, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...shout like that. It's just that...I don't feel much of a hero...after what I almost did today. After I almost became..."

Fluttershy soothed him by taking his other paw in her hoof and cooed softly to him "Oh Discord, I'm so sorry that I said those things. Like you, I too was lost in the heat of the moment."

Discord responded sadly "But you had no choice but to do so my dear. Can't you see? I'm not a hero. I'm not a...good pony."

Fluttershy whispered "Discord, even good ponies make mistakes."

Discord then asked "But were their's as big as mine?"

Fluttershy whispered once more, "Yes Discord, sometimes heroes make mistakes that are given bigger than those. I know that I have. I know that Twilight and the others have. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Discord uttered in a hopeless tone, "Fluttershy,I don't deserve being called a hero. I don't deserve this party. I don't deserve your praise. I don't even deserve your faith in me."

Fluttershy pulled Discord's downtrodden face towards hers with one of her hooves. Discord took a moment to gaze into the beautiful ocean depths of her eyes. She comforted him sweetly "Discord, out of all the ponies I have ever met...you are the one that truly deserves all this."

Discord's eyes widen and blushed at Fluttershy's kind words. He felt his heart slowly pound in his chest. They were so close and intimate in this moment.

Fluttershy continued "I know that it's hard for you to believe me, but it is true. All those ponies in there would vouch for your heroism and courage in a heart beat. Maybe you need time to get use to all this...or maybe you need ponies to show you what they think of you."

Fluttershy could feel her heart beating inside, rattling as if it was on fire. She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed. She didn't know why her face was flushing. She has done it before when he needed her the most. Why was it different this time? Was it because of what he did for them today? Was it because of what he did for her?

Fluttershy ignore these thoughts, and dared to lean forward with her eyes closed. Before Discord could say a word, Fluttershy kissed him on the cheek once more.

His body twisted into a pretzel, his face flared up, his eyes turned into hearts and his tail twisted into a heart too.

He screamed inside his head _Not Again!_

Meanwhile, down below in the Canterlot Gardens...Rainbow's head was spinning to no end during Emerl's nuzzle. She couldn't understand why he was doing it. She couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. Soon,Rainbow regretted her decision to look for the guy instead of enjoying the party.

But then,Emerl said something that sent goosebumps up Rainbow's spine...

"Thankkk youuu."

The way he said...those two little words...took her breath away...

_Oh great!_ Rainbow mentally kicked herself, _now I'm one of those sappy mares in the romance stories. Wait?! No! It's not romance! It can't be!_

Then, Emerl slowly drew his beak away from Rainbow's red cheek...clouded her gaze with another warm smile.

_Why does he have to keep doing that?!_ She screamed to herself.

Emerl then quietly asked with the same smile, "Do youuu wanttt to takeee a flighttt togetherrr?"

Rainbow uttered out "Huh? I mean...sure. Sounds good. I need it."

The large gryphon and the rainbow pegasus spent the rest of the night flying the night sky together. She couldn't help but notice that Emerl's green eyes glowed like stars that night.

_The End...for now;)_

**Author's note: Well my faithful and dear friends, this was the last chapter of "The Green Eyed Gryphon". I hoped that you enjoyed the ride:) But don't despair, there will be a sequel:D I'm not sure when it will be out, but keep an eye out for it on my account. Also, check out my other stories while you're waiting.** **Thank you again for following, reviewing, reading, and enjoying this story. It means so much to me that you do. **


End file.
